


Naked Attraction

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Naked attraction, bet, scommessa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: Se sei annoiato e vuoi trovare qualcosa di diverso da fare oppure metti su una scommessa con i tuoi amici, diverse possono essere le ragioni per finire in un programma tv fuori dagli schemi.E poi chissà, c'è pure il finale a sorpresa...





	Naked Attraction

Di tutti i format stupidi, Naked Attraction era sicuramente quello più interessante. Tutti nudi, alla ricerca di un appuntamento, quindi una cosa estremamente superficiale. Beh, questo non aveva impedito a Steve Rogers di partecipare, nonostante tutto, perché purtroppo qualcuno aveva pensato bene di _spingerlo_ a farlo.  
Il giorno era arrivato. I produttori e tutto lo staff erano molto simpatici, lo avevano accolto in una specie di camerino e gli avevano spiegato come si sarebbe svolta la cosa, promettendo che quasi non si sarebbe reso conto di essere ripreso e che non doveva preoccuparsi troppo ed essere se stesso. Erano andati via e gli avevano detto che poteva usare il camerino per lavarsi e prepararsi come meglio credeva, restando nudo ed indossando l'accappatoio per raggiungere lo studio ed infilarsi in una delle teche colorate. Gli avevano chiesto anche se aveva una preferenza per il colore, e lui aveva detto che gli piaceva il blu, sembrava che la regia fosse d'accordo sulla scelta quindi gli avevano concesso la teca blu.  
Quando lo chiamarono dopo circa un'ora e mezza, Steve era pronto, il suo orgoglio era più forte del senso del pudore, gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere a Bucky e Sam.  
Entrò in studio insieme agli altri ragazzi, ma non li guardò neanche, un po' di agitazione c'era e l'unica cosa che riuscí a fare fu seguire le indicazioni dello staff. Entrò nella teca, sfilandosi l'accappatoio e lasciandolo nelle mani di qualcuno, prendendo un lungo respiro mentre la tendina celeste scendeva a coprire completamente la sua figura, schermandolo dalle videocamere e dal ragazzo che sarebbe entrato per scegliere uno dei sei sconosciuti in vetrina.  
Tony Stark era lì per divertirsi, invece. Nessuno lo aveva spinto a partecipare, semplicemente lo aveva deciso da sé. Era piuttosto divertito e per uno come lui che si annoiava facilmente, era tutto dire. Inoltre era piuttosto curioso di sapere che tipo di ragazzi erano stati scelti per la puntata. Era piuttosto sicuro che la cosa sarebbe rimasta limitata agli obblighi tv, ma la voglia di fare qualcosa di diverso era troppa e andava bene così.  
   
Si era vestito casual ma curato, come al suo solito. Converse nere linde, jeans nero skinny e polo di Lacoste rossa, quasi aderente e colletto appena alzato. Ciuffo e pizzetto impeccabili.  
   
Aveva aspettato in un camerino a parte, così che non ci fosse il rischio che vedesse i ragazzi prima dell’inizio della trasmissione. Gli vennero spiegate alcune regole e aspettò che il presentatore lo chiamasse in studio.  
   
Steve quasi sussultò quando sentí la musica. Il conduttore, che aveva intravisto prima, chiamò in studio il _protagonista_ del gioco, che si chiamava Tony ed era un venticinquenne di Manhattan. Steve fu grato che il ragazzo fosse solo di un anno più grande di lui, non che si aspettasse un vecchio decrepito, ma mai dire mai.  
   
"Allora, Tony, come mai hai deciso di partecipare?"  
   
Tony, col suo sorriso smagliante, degno di una pubblicità del dentifricio, rispose tutto spavaldo. “Avevo voglia di provare qualcosa di nuovo. E’ divertente stare qui.”  
   
Il presentatore sembrò un attimo in difficoltà. "E cosa cerchi di preciso? Scommetto che non hai problemi a trovare un ragazzo fuori da qui, perché hai scelto di venire proprio qui? A parte che per l'esperienza nuova."  
   
Steve era più concentrato sulla voce del ragazzo che su quella del presentatore. Era senza alcun dubbio una bella voce, piena di sfumature, ed il tono era un po' malizioso. Tony doveva essere un ragazzo simpatico.  
   
“Volevo vedere se siete in grado di stupirmi. E’ vero, non ho problemi a trovare tutti i ragazzi che mi pare, ma dopo un po’ diventa noioso.” Rispose tutto baldanzoso, sicuro di sé.  
   
Il presentatore mostrò il suo sorriso smagliante. "Bene, allora sei pronto? Dentro quelle teche colorate ci sono sei splendidi ragazzi completamente nudi e pronti a conoscerti. Quando sei pronto scopriremo la parte bassa del loro colpo, dall'inguine in giù." Steve si mosse appena, passandosi una mano nei capelli e guardando in basso per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine, un po' ansioso - cominciava quasi a pentirsi della scelta.  
   
“Andiamo!” Disse Tony, divertito e troppo curioso. Le tendine iniziarono a sollevarsi lentamente e lui iniziò a far correre lo sguardo. Belle gambe, indubbiamente, un po’ tutte, ma quando le tendine si fermarono alla vita, il ragazzo deglutì senza farlo notare.  
   
Fosse per lui avrebbe già fatto finire la trasmissione, aveva già scelto. Il ragazzo con lo sfondo blu, ma non poteva fare lo scemo in quell’occasione, poi magari quello in viso era brutto e ci avrebbe comunque fatto poco.  
   
Il presentatore notò subito lo sguardo del ragazzo e ghignò, dando un'occhiata e notando che qualcuno dei ragazzi era indubbiamente molto ben messo, tre in particolare. "Beh, sembra che abbiano tutti un bel corpo, Tony. Ma concentriamoci sul pene. Variano di forma, taglia e colore, alcuni sono depilati e altri no. Da quale cominciamo?"  
   
Steve guardava in basso, neanche si aspettava che qualcuno spuntasse da lì sotto per sbirciargli la faccia. Aveva le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani all'altezza delle cosce, come gli avevano detto di fare, anche se era tentato di coprirsi, ma per il momento la situazione era meno imbarazzante di quanto si aspettasse.  
   
“Beh, devo dire che avete fatto un buon lavoro di scrematura, qui.” Ridacchiò Tony divertito. “Sarà un’ardua scelta.” Mentì spudoratamente poi, lui già aveva già in mente chi sarebbe stato il vincitore. “Partiamo dal giallo.”  
   
Il presentatore e Tony si avvicinarono entrambi al giallo. Steve fu un po' deluso dalla cosa, significava che non aveva subito attirato l'attenzione del ragazzo, ma poi pensò subito che era inutile rimanerci male visto che era solo uno stupido giochetto superficiale.  
   
"Cosa ne pensi del giallo? Ti piace il suo pene? Direi che è una taglia di tutto rispetto." Steve avrebbe voluto vedere anche lui, ma lì dietro non poteva. Non sapendo che fare poggiò le mani sui fianchi, per cambiare un po' posizione. Il giallo ascoltando il commento del presentatore si mosse, facendo dondolare il pene in modo divertente, tanto che l'uomo rise divertito.  
   
“Un attrezzo di tutto rispetto,” Commentò quindi Tony. “Ma voglio pensarci su.”  
   
"C'è l'imbarazzo della scelta." Rispose il presentatore. "Il blu però mi sembra impaziente, non credi? Si muove parecchio." Disse divertito, spostandosi di fronte alla teca di Steve, accompagnato da Tony. Immediatamente il biondo lasciò ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi e cercò di mettersi più composto, se possibile, mordendosi il labbro inferiore in attesa del verdetto.  
   
"È biondo, a quanto pare. Ti piacciono i biondi?“  
   
“I biondi sono i miei preferiti.” Rispose Tony in maniera maliziosa. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, era perfetto. Sperava che quella perfezione continuasse per tutto il resto del corpo.  
   
"Ti piacciono i peli o preferisci i ragazzi depilati?" Chiese il presentatore, anche se Tony sembrava particolarmente distratto in quel momento. "Direi che anche il nostro blu è messo bene. Lui e l'arancione sono quelli con il pene più grosso. Ti piace la cosa?"  
   
Steve voleva quasi ridere, il presentatore faceva domande stupide, se non altro quel Tony non gli dava corda più di tanto e cercava di sdrammatizzare un po'.  
   
“Non è mica male neanche l’arancione.” Disse, cercando di distrarsi dalla teca blu. “E comunque non mi piacciono troppo pelosi, il giusto, ecco.”  
   
"Bene. Che ne dici, li facciamo girare per vedere il resto?“ Chiese l'uomo, sembrava quasi più impaziente di lui. Per Steve non sarebbe stato un problema, ormai si era quasi abituato ad avere il pene in piena visuale.  
   
“Assolutamente sì, il lato b è altrettanto importante.” Annuì Tony.  
   
Il presentatore fece voltare tutti i ragazzi, quindi, per far sì che Tony potesse giudicare il loro sedere. Steve se ne restò a fissare la parete blu, chiedendosi quali fossero davvero i gusti di quel ragazzo, visto che non aveva ancora capito molto, solo che gli piacevano i biondi.  
   
"Beh, direi che il verde ha un bel culetto tondo." Disse l'uomo, portando l'attenzione su ragazzi a cui Tony non si era per niente interessato. "Hai delle preferenze? Come deve essere un bel sedere per te?"  
   
“Come quello del ragazzo blu. Piccolo, sodo, che sembra scolpito nel marmo.” Rispose diretto Tony. Solo dopo qualche istante si rese conto che forse era stato _troppo_ diretto.  
   
“Ottimo. Ma adesso hai una scelta da fare. Chi vuoi eliminare?”  
   
“Viola.” Ne sparò uno a caso, Tony, ci aveva dato così poca importanza, sperava solo di non pentirsene alla fine. Ma in fondo sapeva di star facendo la cosa giusta.  
   
Steve ascoltò la voce dell'eliminato, concentrandosi per capire che aspetto avesse Tony, ma sembrava che il viola fosse molto dispiaciuto di essere stato eliminato, quindi doveva essere un bel ragazzo. La curiosità lo stava uccidendo.  
   
"Bene Tony, e adesso siamo pronti per guardare il resto. La tendina si alzerà per mostrare il torace dei nostri cinque ragazzi." Steve si sentí immediatamente più scoperto quando la tendina raggiunse l'altezza delle sue spalle, ma non era affatto teso, anzi, non vedeva l'ora di poter vedere che aspetto avesse Tony, ci stava quasi prendendo gusto, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
   
Anche in quel caso, il ragazzo blu non aveva deluso Stark. Sembrava veramente venuto fuori da un libro di anatomia, tanto era perfetto.  
   
"C'è un bel po' di roba qui. Il rosso ha un fisico asciutto, direi che è ben proporzionato. Il giallo, il blu e l'arancione frequentano chiaramente la palestra, direi. Ti piacciono i ragazzi che vanno in palestra?" Steve si mosse appena sul posto, per farsi notare, era curioso di sentire quello che aveva da dire Tony.  
   
“Un po’ di esercizio va bene, ma i fanatici non mi piacciono. Forse perché sono pigro di natura.” Ammise candidamente il ragazzo.  
   
"Quindi come dovrebbe essere il tuo ragazzo ideale? Qual è la parte del corpo che più ti colpisce per prima?“ Steve pensò che finalmente il presentatore aveva fatto una domanda interessante. Quello che aveva detto Tony gli piaceva, lui si allenava il giusto e gli piaceva anche mangiare bene.  
   
“Vuoi la risposta sincera o quella da tv?” Rise Tony molto divertito.  
   
"Ovviamente quella sincera." Rispose l'uomo con un sorriso candido. Steve si morse il labbro per non ridere, quel Tony lo incuriosiva sempre di più.  
   
“Il sedere.” Scoppiò a ridere.  
   
"Quindi sappiamo che potenzialmente il blu è uno di quei ragazzi per cui ti saresti voltato per strada, guardandogli il sedere." Si avvicinarono entrambi alla postazione di Steve, che era molto attento in quel momento. "Ha indubbiamente un bel corpo, cosa ti colpisce di più?" Steve si sentiva coraggioso, in più quello era un bel momento per la sua autostima, quindi allungò una mano sperando che il ragazzo la stringesse, voleva almeno sentire com'era la sua pelle.  
   
Tony non gli strinse la mano, ma gli accarezzò un braccio. “Beh, in tutto questo ben di dio, ti dirò, mi hanno colpito i suoi capezzoli.”  
   
Steve guardò in basso, aspettandosi di trovare qualcosa di strano nei suoi capezzoli, ed intravide anche la mano di quello, ed era una bella mano con lunghe dita affusolate. "I capezzoli? Risposta curiosa. Come mai?"  
   
“Guardali. Sono perfetti, così rosa.” Tony scostò la mano per ricomporsi, avrebbe voluto toccare di più, ma sapeva che non gli era permesso.  
   
Anche Steve ritornò col braccio lungo il fianco, nessuno mai gli aveva fatto un complimento sui capezzoli, quel ragazzo era davvero particolare e interessante.  
   
L'uomo fece spostare Tony per commentare anche gli altri corpi e poi entrambi tornarono al centro dello studio e Stark eliminò il concorrente nella teca rossa, così restarono in quattro. "Beh, adesso il momento più importante. Sei curioso di vedere che faccia hanno?"  
   
“Ovviamente.” Rispose quello, al culmine della curiosità, strofinando le mani.  
   
Lentamente le tendine si alzarono. Finalmente era giunto il momento tanto atteso da Steve, che era andato lì per provare qualcosa, ma alla fine si stava divertendo davvero ed era contento che Sam e Bucky lo avessero spinto a farlo.  
   
Quando fu completamente esposto non se ne curò molto, era solo interessato all'aspetto di Tony, e inutile dire che le sue aspettative non furono deluse. Era bello, aveva due occhioni nocciola ed i lineamenti armoniosi, non sapeva dire cosa gli piacesse di più del suo viso, perché era tutto bello, dalla bocca carnosa al nasino perfetto. Non era alto quanto lui, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva, anzi, ed aveva una folta capigliatura mora, il ciuffo acconciato alla perfezione e si vedeva chiaramente quanto tenesse al suo aspetto.  
   
Tony, da parte sua, restò spiazzato. Dio, ragazzo blu era perfetto anche in viso. Non poteva essere vero, non poteva essere così fortunato, pensò Tony. Anche gli altri ragazzi erano molto belli, specialmente arancione e giallo, ma blu era qualcosa a parte.  
   
Steve diede un'occhiata intorno, nella teca gialla c'era un ragazzo molto bello, dai tratti europei, col fisico scolpito, la barba incolta e i capelli chiari, mentre in quella arancione c'era un bellissimo ragazzo che sembrava scolpito nell'ebano, anche il verde era carino, ma i suoi avversari veri erano quei due. Tornò a fissare Tony ed appena incrociò il suo sguardo gli mostrò il suo miglior sorriso, giusto per attirare di più l'attenzione. "Ma che bei faccini che abbiamo qui. Che ne dici, Tony, ti aspettavi che avessero questa faccia?"  
   
“Beh, ben oltre le mie aspettative, già i fisici dicevano molto…” Continuò Tony, guardando ragazzo blu con la coda dell’occhio, di tanto in tanto.  
   
"Però adesso devi eliminarne uno, e poi potrai sentirli parlare. Hai già deciso chi se ne andrà?" Steve si guardò intorno e si disse che probabilmente avrebbe eliminato verde, e infatti fu proprio così. Il ragazzo andò via, deluso, e di nuovo l'attenzione fu completamente su di loro, Steve non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Tony ed era deciso a farsi scegliere a tutti i costi. "Allora, Tony, quanto è importante per te la voce?"  
   
“Molto, naturalmente. Mi piacciono le voci decise, profonde ma non troppo.” Disse poi, guardando i ragazzi uno per uno, soffermandosi un po’ di più su blu.  
   
Il presentatore lo spronò e lui chiese a ragazzo giallo e a ragazzo arancione quale fosse la cosa più strana che avessero fatto, a parte partecipare alla trasmissione, prima di passare a ragazzo blu. Lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, prima di parlare. “Tu sei troppo perfetto, cosa ci fai qui?”  
   
Steve aspettava quel momento, ma non si aspettava quella domanda. Rise, perché Tony oltre ad essere molto bello era anche estremamente divertente. "Diciamo che mi hanno sfidato a farlo, ed io accetto sempre le sfide, quindi ho fatto il provino e mi hanno preso." Spiegò, sotto lo sguardo attento del conduttore. "A dire il vero adesso sono molto contento di essere qui, fortuna che ho degli ottimi amici." Sorrise a Tony, sperando davvero tanto che la sua voce gli piacesse. Non aveva mai pensato a come suonasse la sua voce, fino a quel momento.  
   
"Allora, Tony, ti aspettavi che avesse questa voce? Ti piace?" Chiese il presentatore, come aveva fatto per gli altri.  
   
“Mi piace molto la sua voce. E mi piace molto il fatto che accetti sempre le sfide.” Tony sorrise malizioso e gli fece l’occhiolino. Finì per eliminare ragazzo giallo, ossia Pietro, lasciando per ultimi blu e arancione.  
   
"Tony, il ragazzo nella teca arancione si chiama T'Challa, ha trent'anni e vive a Washington ed è il proprietario di una gioielleria." L'uomo presentò il ragazzo, che sorrise ed uscì dalla teca per raggiungerli al centro dello studio. "L'altro è Steve, ha ventiquattro anni ed è uno studente d'arte che vive a Brooklyn." Anche Steve li raggiunse, contento di poter guardare Tony più da vicino.  
   
Tony fece un cenno con la testa per salutarli, per poi sparire dietro le quinte. Toccava a lui, adesso, mettersi a nudo, in tutti i sensi.  
   
Il presentatore fece un sacco di domande, ma Steve rispose a stento perché era in attesa di vedere Tony nudo, era la cosa che più voleva in quel momento, era anche perché voleva conoscerlo meglio, in un certo senso Tony lo aveva visto nudo e vulnerabile e lui voleva vederlo in quel modo a propria volta. Dopo poco il ragazzo comparve, chiamato dal presentatore, e Steve quasi trattenne il fiato.  
   
Tony era tranquillissimo, come se fosse normale per lui andare in giro nudo in mezzo ad estranei e per di più ripreso dalle telecamere. Forse il fatto di girare spesso nudo per casa, lo aiutava.  
   
Steve non si preoccupò nemmeno di nascondere il suo interesse nella sua nudità. Era anche meglio di come lo aveva immaginato. Aveva delle belle cosce ed il pene era grosso, non quanto il suo, ma proporzionato al suo fisico. Aveva pochissimi peli, appena accennati sul pube, ed anche dei bei pettorali e un bell'addome. "Allora, Tony, come ti senti ad essere nudo?" Il presentatore continuava a fare il suo lavoro.  
   
“A mio agio.” Rispose quello facendo spallucce. Si sentiva lo sguardo di Steve addosso e ne era totalmente lusingato, anche se lo nascondeva bene.  
   
Così l'uomo fece qualche domanda a T'Challa, chiedendogli cosa ne pensasse di Tony e quello sembrava entusiasta, dopodiché arrivò il turno di Steve, che fu grato della cosa perché altrimenti il suo cervello avrebbe cominciato a fantasticare.  
   
"Steve, dalla tua espressione mi sembri molto soddisfatto. Ti piace Tony nudo?"  
   
"Non credo che esista qualcuno a cui non piaccia Tony nudo. Era già bellissimo coi vestiti addosso, ma adesso supera ogni aspettativa che avevo su di lui." Disse sincero Steve, facendo ridere l'uomo. "Ti puoi girare?" Chiese poi al ragazzo.  
   
Tony acconsentì con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, piazzando le mani ai fianchi.  
   
Steve ovviamente restò quasi a bocca aperta. Quel ragazzo non aveva un singolo difetto, era bellissimo, ed il suo sedere era esattamente di quelli che piacevano a Steve, tondo, sodo e pieno.  
   
"Steve, tutto bene?" Scherzò il presentatore, ridendo. "Sì." Fu l'unica cosa che riuscí a dire quello, distogliendo lo sguardo per non concentrarsi troppo su quel bellissimo dettaglio.  
   
Tony quindi si girò di nuovo, rimanendo con le mani ai fianchi. "Qualcuno è rimasto impressionato o sbaglio?" Rise di gusto.  
   
"Direi che non è l'unico." Rispose T'Challa, sorridendogli. "Bene, Tony, adesso però è arrivato il momento, puoi uscire solo con uno di loro." Lo informò l'uomo, come se non lo sapesse già.  
   
Tony fece l'occhiolino a T'Challa e poi sospirò. Guardò sorridendo entrambi i ragazzi. "Beh, sono sicuro di non sorprendere nessuno con la mia scelta... direi che vado con Steve."  
   
Infatti il presentatore non si stupì più di tanto, ma continuò a fare il suo lavoro. Salutò T'Challa che andò via dopo aver salutato e augurato buona fortuna ad entrambi i ragazzi. Steve era quasi incredulo, anche se aveva capito fin dall'inizio che tra di loro ci sarebbe stato sicuramente del feeling.  
   
"Allora, Steve, sei contento che Tony ti abbia scelto?"  
   
"Assolutamente." Rispose quello, sorridendo ed avvicinandosi per abbracciare il ragazzo, ovviamente cercando di non far toccare troppo i loro corpi per evitare spiecevoli situazioni.  
   
Tony ricambiò l'abbraccio, sfiorandogli la schiena con una carezza.  
   
Steve si staccò quasi subito, cercando di non far cadere troppo lo sguardo, lo aveva fissato abbastanza. "Bene, ragazzi, allora buona fortuna per il vostro primo appuntamento." Steve porse la mano a Tony, mentre dietro le quinte gli facevano segno di uscire di scena, due persone dello staff li aspettavano già con le accappatoio.  
   
Tony prese il suo e se lo mise addosso, senza però togliere lo sguardo da Steve. Anche questo fece lo stesso, non sapendo cosa dire, allacciando l'accappatoio in vita mentre quelli dello staff trascinavano entrambi in camerino per spiegargli come si sarebbe svolto l'appuntamento.  
   
Tony voleva dire qualcosa, ma i tizi della crew li assalirono, praticamente. E non gli restò che starli ad ascoltare, mentre gli venivano riportati i vestiti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Quella stessa sera Steve doveva completare la partecipazione al programma con un appuntamento con Tony, in un locale scelto dalla produzione. Gli avevano preventivato la cosa e gli avevano chiesto di portare qualcosa di carino da mettere nel caso fosse stato scelto, anche se Steve era stato scettico fin da subito, e invece aveva davvero voglia di vedere Tony.  
   
Indossò un paio di chino beige ed una camicia celeste, con delle stringate scamosciate. Quelli dello staff gli aggiustarono i capelli, ma senza farli troppo diversi da come li portava di solito, e dopo lo infilarono in un auto per portarlo sul luogo dell'incontro.  
   
Tony si era messo un altro paio di skinny neri, questa volta molto più costosi, camicia bianca con maniche arrotolate ai gomiti, Clark’s nere ai piedi. Anche lui fu portato al luogo dell’incontro in una macchina, c’era già la troupe per le riprese ad aspettarli.  
   
Steve era un po' nervoso, praticamente non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Tony, e la cosa lo infastidiva perché non vedeva l'ora di conoscerlo meglio. Quando scese dalla macchina lo fecero subito entrare nel locale dove trovò lo staff e Tony.  
   
A Tony avevano spiegato di comportarsi nella maniera più naturale possibile, di fare come se le telecamere non ci fossero. Quando Steve arrivò, si alzò in piedi per salutarlo.  
   
Steve automaticamente si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, sorridendogli. "Finalmente riusciamo a parlare." Disse, dimenticandosi completamente delle telecamere.  
   
"Finalmente." Rispose Tony. "Devo dire che non sei niente male neanche da vestito."  
   
"Beh, io ho avuto già la fortuna di vederti nudo e vestito. Sei sempre bellissimo." Disse, scostandosi per sedersi al tavolo, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
   
"Mi lusinghi." Disse quello, per nulla meravigliato, in fondo era ben conscio di essere un bel ragazzo. "Cosa prendi da bere?"  
   
"White Russian." Steve naturalmente notò che a Tony non facevano impressione i complimenti, doveva esserci abituato, in più sembrava uno molto sicuro di sé. "Allora, sei ancora contento della tua scelta o devo preoccuparmi?"  
   
"Nessun pentimento, stai tranquillo. Anche se quel T'Challa..." Disse Tony, nascondendo un sorriso, facendo un cenno al cameriere. La troupe stava riprendendo, ma era talmente discreta che i due quasi si erano dimenticati di loro.  
   
"È indubbiamente un bel ragazzo. Allora perché hai scelto me?" Steve era curioso, e anche un po' geloso, a dire la verità, voleva che l'attenzione di Tony fosse completamente su di sé, e se pensava a quel T'Challa mentre era con lui allora qualcosa non andava bene.  
   
"Uno come te chiaramente non è un tipo da partecipare a questa trasmissione. Secondo me non l’aveva neanche mai vista prima. Perché hai partecipato? A me puoi dire la verità, farò tagliare questo pezzo dalla messa in onda, prometto." Disse Tony molto sicuro di sé. Quando arrivò il cameriere ordinò il White Russian per Steve e una Tequila liscia per sé.  
   
Steve rise, guardandolo divertito. "No, infatti, non lo avrei mai fatto, non ho problemi col mio corpo ma di certo non trovo molto normale stare nudo in televisione, quando ti possono vedere milioni di persone. Ma ormai l'ho fatto, quindi. Comunque i miei amici dicono che sono troppo serio, hanno detto che non avrei mai potuto fare una cosa del genere, e come ti ho già detto mi piacciono le sfide e gli ho dimostrato che si sbagliavano." Spiegò, ignorando le telecamere.  
   
"Quindi è vero che ti piacciono le sfide. Bene. Chi mi conosce mi dice sempre che sono una sfida che cammina, potrebbe venirne fuori qualcosa di interessante." Ammiccò Tony.  
   
"Sarei curioso di sapere il perché, ma immagino che lo scoprirò." Un cameriere arrivò con le loro ordinazioni e Steve prese un sorso del sul drink. "Cosa fai nella vita?"  
   
"Sono ingegnere informatico, laureato al MIT. Tu studi arte, giusto?"  
   
Steve annuí. "Alla NYU. E lavoro part time. Quindi ti piaccino le materie scientifiche? Io ne sono sempre stato affascinato, ma ci sono cose che vanno oltre la mia comprensione. E in effetti non ho mai trovato qualcuno che me le spiegasse."  
   
"Posso spiegarti tutto quello che vuoi, quando vuoi." Tony stava facendo la faccia tosta alla grande, non poteva credere di trovarsi davanti la perfezione.  
   
"Ottimo, sono una persona curiosa, e mi interessa sempre sapere quello che fa la persona con cui esco. Oltre che parlare mi piace molto anche ascoltare." Steve lo guardava e pensava che più l'osservava e più si rendeva conto che di lui lo attraeva anche il modo in cui parlava, in cui lo guardava, il modo in cui si muoveva. "Tu invece hai deciso di partecipare per fare qualcosa di nuovo, quindi suppongo ti piaccia sperimentare, no? Ma non mi sembri una persona superficiale, anche se mi hai tenuto fino alla fine solo per il mio aspetto."  
   
“Beh, non era certo il posto più adatto per disquisire di questioni filosofiche.” Tony rise e ringraziò il cameriere quando gli servì i loro drink.  
   
Steve rise perché probabilmente avrebbero tenuto poca roba di quella conversazione, visto che non stavano molto elogiando il programma. "Direi di no, fortunatamente il mio pene è stato abbastanza convincente, altrimenti mi sarei perso tutto questo." Scherzò, bevendo il suo white russian e leccando via la crema dal labbro superiore.  
   
“Diciamo che effettivamente potevi essere squalificato per concorrenza sleale.” Ridacchiò Tony.  
   
"Sono stato fortunato, forse è perché sono figlio unico e i miei si sono sforzati parecchio per concepirmi bene." Prese uno degli stuzzichini di frutta che avevano portato, cominciava ad avere un po' fame. "Per quanto tempo dobbiamo essere ripresi? Perché io vorrei portarti a casa mia e cucinare qualcosa. Sono bravo, questo mi farebbe guadagnare punti."  
   
“Vuoi già portarmi a casa tua? Però, il ragazzo corre…”  
   
"Perché, tu non ti porti mai i ragazzi a casa?" Scherzò quello, sorridendo. "È che abbiamo avuto talmente tanta gente intorno, oggi, che ho bisogno di disintossicarmi. E vorrei stare un po' da solo con te."  
   
“Nah, di rado ce li porto. Anzi, quasi mai.” Sorrise, con un accenno di amarezza. “Svolgiamo il nostro compitino fin quando ci tocca, se poi non ti sarai già stufato di me, puoi portarmi dove ti pare.”  
   
"Non pensavo neanche di arrivare a questo punto, direi proprio che non sei una persona di cui uno si può stufare." Gli venne istintivo allungare la mano e sfiorare le sue dita. "Hai sempre vissuto a New York?"  
   
"Sì, a parte la parentesi dell'Università. Amo Manhattan."  
   
"Piace anche a me, ma Brooklyn è casa mia, quindi la preferisco a qualsiasi posto." Ammise sincero, molte volte le persone capivano che fosse di Brooklyn anche solo guardandolo, e la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
   
Tony lo osservò in silenzio, scolandosi la sua tequila. "Quindi cosa ti piace fare nel tempo libero? Oltre ad andartene in giro con i gioielli di famiglia in esposizione?" Lo prese un po' in giro.  
   
"Mi piace leggere, e disegnare. Andare ai concerti. Non sono un tipo da discoteca o night club. Tu invece, cosa ti piace fare?" Steve era completamente a suo agio e rilassato.  
   
“A me piace andarci ogni tanto. O andare al pub. Ogni tanto anche al cinema.”  
   
“Anche a me piace molto il cinema." Confermò Rogers. "Però spesso mi piace anche stare a casa, cucinare e guardare qualche serie su Netflix. Soprattutto d'inverno. Ovviamente farlo con qualcuno accanto sarebbe anche meglio."  
   
"Netflix and chill?" Scherzò Tony.  
   
"Esatto. Ho anche la copertina." Scherzò e finí il White Russian. "Perché, a te non piace?"  
   
“Forse non ho mai trovato nessuno con cui fosse divertente farlo, chi lo sa?”  
   
"Magari lo hai trovato adesso." Steve lo guardò per fargli capire che non diceva tanto per dire. Tony aveva qualcosa che lo aveva colpito fin da subito, ed avrebbe voluto avere l'opportunità di conoscerlo prima.  
   
“Magari.” Tony fece ruotare l’ultima goccia di tequila nel bicchiere, facendolo dondolare, guardandolo come per scrutarlo.  
   
Steve si voltò verso lo staff del programma, facendo cenno a qualcuno di avvicinarsi, così una ragazza lo raggiunse. "Possiamo chiudere adesso?" Domandò, sperando che acconsentissero.  
   
La ragazza annuì e spiegò che sarebbero stati ricontattati il mese successivo per sapere com'era andata tra i due e che sarebbero stati avvisati con una telefonata per la data della messa in onda della puntata.  
   
Gli fu anche chiesto se avevano bisogno di un passaggio, ma Steve rifiutò per entrambi e quasi trascinò Tony fuori dal locale, mentre la troupe smontava le attrezzature. "Allora, hai fame?"  
   
"Un po'." Disse quello divertito.  
   
"Visto che siamo a Manhattan, puoi proporre qualcosa. Oppure la mia offerta è sempre valida, posso cucinarti qualcosa." Propose, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni beige.  
   
"Davvero hai voglia di portarmi a casa tua?" Disse Tony sorridendo.  
   
"Certo che ne ho voglia." Steve tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare per chiamare un taxi, senza smettere di guardarlo. Riagganciò e si guardò intorno. "Non credo che quelli si aspettassero che andasse così, comunque."  
   
"Sì, erano piuttosto sorpresi." Tony non smetteva di essere divertito, tutta quella situazione era andata veramente oltre ogni aspettativa.  
   
"Siamo stati fortunati allora." Rispose quello, aprendo la portiera quando arrivò il taxi, spostandosi per farlo salire. "Prego."  
   
"Che cavaliere." Gli disse Tony facendogli l'occhiolino, prima di infilarsi nel taxi.  
   
L'altro lo raggiunse e diede il suo indirizzo al tassista, visto che Tony non sembrava infastidito dalla cosa. Si voltò a guardarlo, senza dire niente, in effetti lui e Tony avevano preso confidenza in fretta, il silenzio non era imbarazzante.  
   
"Vivi da solo o hai dei coinquilini?" Tony azzardò a mettergli una mano sulla coscia.  
   
"Da solo." Steve abbassò lo sguardo e posò la mano sulla sua, senza però spostarla. "L'appartamento è un regalo di mio nonno e mia nonna, sono il loro unico nipote e quindi mi viziano come possono."  
   
"Ma che bravi nonni." Era sinceramente contento che avesse dei nonni così affettuosi. I suoi non se li era potuti godere molto. Anzi, quelli paterni non li aveva mai conosciuti.  
   
"Sì, non sono male, e sono anche molto aperti di mente. Mi hanno accettato subito quando ho fatto outing." Spiegò, sorridendo al ricordo. "Non ho voluto prenderne uno troppo grande, non mi piacciono gli appartamenti grandi, mi sembrano freddi. Preferisco quelli piccoli e accoglienti."  
   
"Son sempre stato abituato ad appartamenti giganti. Però capisco il tuo ragionamento." Rispose quello, accarezzandogli piano la coscia.  
   
"Tu vivi da solo a Manhattan?" Chiese curioso Steve, anche se Tony non gli sembrava un tipo da coinquilino, ma uno che aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi. Nel frattempo l'auto era arrivata a destinazione e Steve si affrettò a pagare la corsa.  
   
“Sì. Vorrei evitare che qualcuno mi soffochi nel sonno.” Ridacchiò. “E poi son sempre stato abituato a vivere da solo, fin da quando ero piccolo.”  
   
Steve aprí la portiera e scese dall'auto, aspettando che quello lo raggiungesse. "Come mai? I tuoi lavoravano molto?" Provò ad ipotizzare.  
   
Anche Tony saltò giù dalla macchina, guardandosi attorno. “Sì, viaggiavano molto.” Poi aggiunse. “Grazie per la corsa in taxi, non mi hai dato neanche il tempo di tirare fuori il portafoglio.”  
   
"Non è un problema, ti ho invitato io. E poi sono un ragazzo all'antica, mi piace pagare." Scherzò, invitandolo a salire le scale che conducevano alla porta d'ingresso dello stabile. Era un piccolo palazzo in muratura, tipico dei quartieri residenziali di Park Slope.  
   
“Beh, però non sei poi così all’antica, se inviti a casa tua uno sconosciuto.” Disse seguendolo.  
   
"Non sei uno sconosciuto." Precisò il ragazzo, aprendo con le chiavi e facendosi seguire. C'era solo una piccola rampa di scale che portava alla porta del suo appartamento, l'unico, praticamente. "E come se ci conoscessimo da anni, mi hai già visto nudo." Continuò a prenderlo in giro, aprendo la porta dell'appartamento.  
   
L'ingresso affacciava su un ampio soggiorno, con due ampie finestre di vecchia fattura che affacciavano sulla strada. Metà della parete era in muratura e c'era un camino, sopra questo una serie di disegni e dipinti incorniciati in pezzi di legno grezzo, al centro un bel televisore 55", incassato in una cornice di legno, simile a quella dei quadri. Di fronte al camino c'era il divano di cuoio marrone, adornato di cuscini con federe fatte all'uncinetto, chiaramente di fattura artigianale. Il divano era poggiato alla penisola della cucina, tutta in legno massello. C'era un tappeto di pelo chiaro sul parquet che copriva quasi tutto lo spazio dal divano al camino, ovviamente si teneva a distanza da questo per evitare incendi indesiderati, e accanto al divano c'erano un paio di tavolini su entrambi i lati, su cui erano poggiati dei libri e delle riviste. Tra una finestra all'altra c'era una grande lampada di ferro battuto, grezza, alta quasi un metro e settanta.  
   
Tony si guardava attorno, annuendo. Non era il suo stile, ma si vedeva che era stata arredata con cura. “Hai fatto tutto da solo?”  
   
Steve lo invitò ad entrare e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. "Sì, molta roba l'ho presa al banco dei pegni e l'ho aggiustata, volevo che fosse come la immaginavo, e i mobili di design che vendono in giro non hanno molta personalità." A Steve piaceva un sacco parlare di quelle cose. "Ho montato io il parquet, non mi piacevano le mattonelle che c'erano. Il divano l'ho comprato in un negozio di antiquariato, o una specie, è più o meno del settanta, e ho fatto rigenerare il cuoio e cambiare la spugna. La lampada in ferro battuto l'ho fatta io, anche i due tavolini, i quadri e le cornici che vedi attaccate al muro. Le tende di lino le ha ricamate e cucite mia nonna, ed io ho fatto le federe dei cuscini all'uncinetto. Anche se forse questa cosa non dovevo dirtela, non è molto sexy come passatempo." Rise. "Siediti, ti prendo qualcosa da bere."  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere, “Beh, non sarà molto sexy, ma sicuramente è originale.” Quindi andò a sedersi sul divano, sbottonandosi di poco la camicia. “Insomma, ci sai fare con le mani…”  
   
"Sì, sono bravo." Rispose quello, cogliendo chiaramente il doppio senso, dandogli corda. "Tu non sei bravo nei lavori manuali?" Gli piaceva già quel giochetto. Si avvicinò al frigo per tirare fuori due birre ed aprirle, avvicinandosi al divano e porgendone una a Tony.  
   
“Me la cavo abbastanza.” Rispose bevendo un sorso di birra, in maniera eloquente.  
   
"Mi piacerebbe vedere qualcosa." Anche Steve prese un sorso di birra, sedendosi sul divano. "Ho promesso che avrei cucinato per te."  
   
Tony gli mise nuovamente la mano su una coscia, stavolta un po’ più su, verso l’inguine. “E cosa vorresti cucinare?”  
   
Steve si fece più vicino, dopo aver preso un altro sorso ed aver posato la birra su uno dei tavolini lì accanto. "Non lo so, tu cosa vuoi mangiare?" Chiese, avvicinando il viso al suo e poggiandogli una mano sul fianco.  
   
“Avrei una mezza idea.” Disse a bassa voce, facendo scivolare pericolosamente la mano verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
   
"Anche io, a dire il vero." Disse quello, risalendo con la mano lungo il suo fianco e poggiandogliela sulla mascella, strusciando il naso contro il suo prima di baciargli piano le labbra, tenendo lo sguardo nel suo.  
   
Tony schiuse le labbra, per infilargli la lingua in bocca, stringendo la coscia. Si staccò quasi subito da lui, per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Hai davvero voglia di cucinare?”  
   
"Un po'. Magari dopo." Rispose quello, mordendogli il labbro inferiore, portando una mano sul suo interno coscia, stringendo appena.  
   
“Sai cosa mi dispiace? Che la trasmissione mi ha tolto il gusto di scoprire cosa c’è qua sotto.” Continuò Tony, sbottonandogli i pantaloni.  
   
"Magari potevamo conoscerci in un altro modo." Steve lo aiutò, era già quasi completamente a proprio agio, aveva l'impressione che quella sarebbe stata la notte più bella della sua vita. Si avvicinò a baciargli il collo, leccandolo e bagnandolo di saliva.  
   
“Di certo vederlo sull’attenti sarà tutta un’altra storia.” Rise Tony, passando a sbottonargli la camicia.  
   
Rogers cercò di nuovo la sua bocca, giocando con la sua camicia prima di sbottonargliela, anche se Tony aveva già sbottonato il colletto rendendogli più facile spogliarlo. "Spero di non deludere le aspettative, allora."  
   
"Non farti venire l'ansia da prestazione." Scherzò Tony, mentre gli faceva scivolare via la camicia.  
   
"Tranquillo, non sono più un adolescente." Ribatté divertito, lasciando cadere la camicia sul tappeto, sfilando poi quella di Tony che andò a fare compagnia alla sua.  
   
"Dimmi la verità. Cosa hai pensato quando sono arrivato nudo nello studio?" Chiese curioso Tony, mentre cercava di disfarsi anche dei pantaloni di Steve.  
   
"Che sei bellissimo." Rispose sincero Steve, baciandolo piano sulle labbra, prendendogli il volto tra le mani. "E volevo scoparti." Continuò, scendendo a baciargli il collo.  
   
"Davvero?" Chiese retorico Tony, che non voleva sentire che una risposta del genere.  
   
"Sì, penso che T'Challa abbia pensato la stessa cosa." Mormorò, scendendo a baciargli una clavicola, mentre gli sbottonava i jeans. "Non deve essere stato molto contento quando lo hai scartato."  
   
“Mi dispiace per T’Challa….”  
   
"Anche a me, non sa che si perde." Rispose, tirando giù la zip dei pantaloni di quello ed alzandosi per sfilarsi i suoi.  
   
Tony fece un piccolo suono di disapprovazione quando il ragazzo si staccò da lui, ma solo un’occhiata bastò per fargli pensare che tutto quel ben di dio, in quel momento, era a sua disposizione.  
   
Il ragazzo, completamente nudo, si chinò su di lui, poggiando una mano sullo schienale del divano per reggersi, baciandolo e strattonando con l'altra mano i suoi jeans, per spogliarlo del tutto.  
   
Tony, che non indossava la biancheria, si sdraiò sul divano, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Steve.  
   
Quello abbassò lo sguardo e notò qualcosa di insolito, mentre faceva scivolare i pantaloni lungo le sue gambe. Inizialmente pensò che le mutande di Tony fossero andate giù insieme ai pantaloni stretti, ma poi si accorse che non le indossava proprio. "Hai dimenticato qualcosa." Scherzò, eccitato all'idea di averlo avuto a fianco senza mutande per tutto quel tempo.  
   
“Diciamo che sono una persona ottimista e speravo che la serata sarebbe finita esattamente così.” Gli disse, facendogli cenno con un dito perché si avvicinasse.  
   
"Non sei ottimista, sei presuntuoso." Disse quello, sfilandogli del tutto i pantaloni e inginocchiandosi sul divano, afferrando le sue cosce per tirarselo addosso, spingendolo contro lo schienale del divano mentre lo baciava di nuovo.  
   
Tony si lasciò baciare e poi lo spinse via per un attimo. “Io, presuntuoso? Come ti permetti?”  
   
"Sai che nessuno ti direbbe mai di no." Ribatté quello, facendo scivolare i palmi aperti dalle suo cosce ai fianchi, risalendo lentamente e leccandogli le labbra. "Ti piace andare in giro senza mutande?"  
   
“Dipende dalle occasioni.” Ridacchiò quello, mentre gli passava le dita sulla schiena.  
   
"E questa occasione andava bene? O sei solo troppo pigro per metterle." Steve ghignò e strusciò il pene contro il suo.  
   
“Cazzo, sì.” Gemette, ma poteva essere la risposta alla domanda o semplicemente approvazione per quello che stava facendo Steve.  
   
Prese entrambi nel pugno e cominciò a muovere la mano, anche se non riusciva a coprire entrambi i peni con una sola mano, nonostante la sua non fosse di certo piccola. Gli morse il labbro inferiore e sorrise. "Sei davvero eccitante." Mormorò contro la sua bocca.  
   
“Ti sei mai visto allo specchio? Fossi in te passerei il tempo a toccarmi.”  
   
"Se vuoi puoi passarlo il tempo a toccarmi, non ho nulla in contrario." Spostò il pugno e circondò solo il pene di Tony, cominciando a masturbarlo, infilando una mano tra i cuscini del divano per tirare fuori una confezione di Durex gel.  
   
Tony quasi scoppiò a ridere quando vide il ragazzo tirare fuori il gel dal divano. "Beh, qualcun altro era già preparato."  
   
"Beh, c'è un grosso televisore. Questo è il mio posto preferito per masturbarmi." Spiegò, senza imbarazzo, non voleva aggiungere il fatto che fino a pochi mesi prima aveva un ragazzo e lo facevano dove capitava.  
   
"Solo per masturbarti? Non ti credo."  
   
Steve mugugnò e preferì non approfondire il discorso, spruzzandosi sulle dita un po' di gel, massaggiandolo con il pollice sui polpastrelli per riscaldarlo, mentre lo baciava di nuovo.  
   
Tony si avvinghiò a lui, affondando le unghie nella sua schiena, baciandolo con trasporto, come praticamente non aveva mai fatto in vita sua.  
   
Steve infilò la mano tra le sue cosce e massaggiò la sua apertura con le dita lubrificante, penetrandolo lentamente mentre si strusciava contro il suo interno coscia.  
   
“Sei pronto anche coi preservativi?” Chiese a mezza voce Tony.  
   
"Ne ho uno nel portafoglio." Mormorò, baciandolo ancora e spingendo le dita dentro di lui e muovendole lentamente.  
   
“Bene.” Tony prese un po’ di forza e riuscì a spingere Steve con la schiena sul divano, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, per chinarsi a leccargli un capezzolo.  
   
Ovviamente nel movimento Steve dovette sfilare le dita, ma non si lamentò e lo lasciò fare, mordendosi le labbra e gemendo.  
   
“Non vedevo l’ora di farlo.” Disse quello, prima di ricominciare a stuzzicarlo con la lingua e i denti.  
   
"Ti piacciono proprio, eh?" Steve ansimò e si puntellò sui gomiti, per guardarlo meglio.  
   
“Dio, sono perfetti.” Rispose e passò a _gustarsi_ l’altro.  
   
Steve non aveva mai ricevuto tanti complimenti per i suoi capezzoli, e doveva ammettere che quella cosa era interessante. "Magari se usi anche le tue belle manine." Propose, era così eccitato che l'erezione cominciava a fargli male.  
   
Tony sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio con un’espressione quasi di sfida, facendo scivolare una mano in mezzo alle gambe di Steve, sfiorandogli l’erezione, giusto per stuzzicarlo e portarlo allo stremo.  
   
"Hai intenzione di torturarmi? Perché ci stai riuscendo." Sospirò Steve, fremendo al suo tocco, era troppo eccitato per potersi permettere certi giochetti.  
   
Tony non rispose se non con un ghigno e prese a massaggiarlo lentamente.  
   
Steve gemette, anche un po' troppo rumorosamente per i suoi soliti standard, non era uno chiassoso in generale, neanche a letto lo era. Tony gli faceva uno strano effetto, gli sembrava di essere tornato adolescente e di essere riuscito a conquistare il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta stratosferica da anni, riusciva a descriverla solo in quel modo quella situazione, era nuova e strana. Si spinse contro la sua mano, puntellandosi con un solo gomito ed allungando la mano verso il suo pene, accarezzandolo lentamente.  
   
“Ti voglio.” Gli sussurrò Tony all’orecchio.  
   
"Come?" Chiese Steve, ansimando e non muovendosi da quella posizione, voleva prima capire Tony come voleva farlo ed accontentarlo.  
   
“Come ti pare, voglio sentirti tutto. Non riesco più ad aspettare.”  
   
Steve si mise a sedere e se lo tirò addosso, artigliandogli i fianchi e mordendogli il labbro inferiore. "Allora facciamo a modo mio." Mormorò con voce roca.  
   
“Fammi un po’ vedere, anzi sentire…” Ansimò Tony.  
   
Steve prese di nuovo il lubrificante e se ne mise una bella quantità sulle mani, spalmandolo subito dopo sul pene turgido ed avvicinandosi alla sua bocca per baciarlo di nuovo con la lingua.  
   
"Non ti metti il preservativo?" Chiese quello un po' preoccupato.  
   
Steve lo guardò e sbuffò una risata. "Cazzo, è vero, lo avevo dimenticato." Disse, lanciando uno sguardo ai pantaloni che erano per terra. "Ne ho uno nel portafoglio."  
   
“Prendilo, dai.” Disse quello con una certa premura.  
   
Steve lo spostò piano, alzandosi dal divano e prendendo il preservativo dal portafoglio nei pantaloni. Subito dopo tornò sul divano, sedendosi e aprendo il preservativo. "C'è talmente tanta confidenza che l'avevo dimenticato."  
   
Tony glielo prese dalle mani, per infilarglielo lui stesso. Lo lasciò fare, mugugnando in approvazione e tirandoselo addosso.  
   
"Ora sei pronto." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
   
Steve in risposta gli afferrò i fianchi ed indirizzò il pene tra le sue natiche, inarcando il bacino e penetrandolo lentamente, guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
"Finalmente." Mormorò l'altro, che si era avvinghiato a Steve.  
   
"Sei bellissimo." Sussurrò quello contro la sua bocca, facendo scivolare le mani contro le sue natiche e spingendoselo addosso, aiutandolo a muoversi su di lui, andandogli incontro.  
   
Tony quindi iniziò a seguirlo lentamente ma con un ritmo regolare, facendo strusciare la propria erezione contro gli addominali di Steve.  
   
Quest’ultimo gemette in approvazione e si poggiò contro lo schienale del divano, facendo pressione sulla schiena per inarcare il bacino ed aumentare il ritmo, portando una mano sulla nuca di Tony e stringendogli i capelli, attirandolo a sé per un bacio bagnato.  
   
“Perché non ti ho incontrato prima…” Ansimò Tony nell’orecchio di Steve, senza smettere di muoversi sopra di lui.  
   
"Non lo so, ma è davvero un peccato." Gli strinse le natiche, colpendo la sua prostata con una spinta secca e gemendo. "Non ho pensato ad altro che a questo, dopo averti visto nudo." Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio.  
   
“Però sei stato bravo a tenerti sotto controllo.” Scherzò tra un gemito e l’altro.  
   
"Molta concentrazione." Scherzò a propria volta quello, accelerando i movimenti e mordendogli il labbro inferiore. "Voglio vederti venire."  
   
“Hai fretta?”  
   
"Nessuna." A quel punto il ragazzo rallentò, guidando i suoi movimenti con lentezza, ansimando pesantemente. "Non ho altri impegni."  
   
“Pensavo avessi una fila di corteggiatori fuori dalla porta. Stai attento, perché dopo che manderanno in onda la puntata sarà così.”  
   
"Tu ce l'hai, magari dopo la puntata aumenteranno i corteggiatori." Quella lentezza era estremamente piacevole ma anche estenuante, non faceva del sesso così soddisfacente da secoli.  
   
Tony gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani, lo fece zittire baciandolo in modo che un po’ strideva con la passione selvaggia che ci stavano mettendo a fare sesso.  
   
Steve lo lasciò fare e la cosa lo eccitò parecchio, tanto che prese a muoversi di nuovo veloce come prima, gemendo nella sua bocca e incrociando le braccia dietro la sua schiena.  
   
Tony abbassò la testa, affondandola nel collo di Steve, per mordergli la pelle tesa sulla clavicola. Era vicinissimo all’orgasmo, ormai.  
   
Steve gli schiaffeggiò una natica, per incitarlo a muoversi più veloce, sentendo che non sarebbe durato molto, aveva davvero bisogno di liberarsi in quel momento. "Fammi venire." Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio.  
   
Tony quindi rialzò la testa, per guardarlo negli occhi, mentre gemeva il suo nome poco prima di liberarsi nel suo orgasmo e stringersi contro l’erezione di Steve.  
   
Anche quello lo seguí, subito dopo, unendo il gemito al suo e tappando le bocche di entrambi con un bacio, continuando a muoversi fino a che non si svuotò del tutto nel preservativo.  
   
Tony si accasciò su di lui, lasciandogli piccoli baci sulla mascella e sul collo.  
   
Steve chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la nuca allo schienale, rilassandosi e prendendo fiato, uscendo piano da lui, senza però spostarlo. Voleva godersi quella sensazione, era stato molto bello, sicuramente c'era del feeling tra i due.  
   
“Dio, scopi bene tanto quanto sei bello.”  
   
Steve scoppiò a ridere e riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo. "Questo sì che è un complimento originale." Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, incrociando il suo sguardo. "Era da tanto che non mi facevo una scopata bella come questa."  
   
Tony lo guardò per qualche istante, in silenzio, prima di lasciargli un piccolo e leggero bacio a fior di labbra. C’era qualcosa di speciale in quel ragazzo, non sapeva ancora cosa, ma era una situazione completamente nuova per lui.  
   
A Steve non dispiacevano quelle attenzioni, anche se forse erano un po' troppo intime per due che si erano appena conosciuti, ma non è che ci avesse riflettuto più di tanto alla fine. "Adesso mi è venuta fame."  
   
Tony abbozzò un sorriso. “Anche a me.”  
   
Steve lo scostò piano dopo averlo baciato di nuovo, alzandosi dal divano. "Vieni, ci diamo una pulita e poi metto qualcosa addosso e preparo da mangiare."  
   
Tony avrebbe voluto farsi  una doccia, ma forse era un po’ troppo. Steve lo aveva portato a casa sua in fondo, ma aveva la sensazione che in un certo senso voleva mantenere delle distanze. Non sapeva il perché, ma sentiva così. “Hai delle salviettine?”  
   
Steve annuí e andò verso la cucina, cercando in un cassetto e trovandole, porgendogliele. "Vado in bagno, mi do una ripulita, metto qualcosa e arrivo." Disse, sparendo nel piccolo corridoio con quattro porte. Due erano bagni, una la camera da letto e l'altra lo studio. Il ragazzo si chiuse in bagno dopo aver preso dei pantaloni della tuta e una felpa dalla camera da letto.  
   
Tony si passò qualche salviettina per ripulirsi alla bene e meglio e si rivestì velocemente, rimanendo però scalzo, lasciando le scarpe vicino al divano. Era curioso come pochi e nonostante la casa non fosse del suo stile, pensava fosse arredata bene, quindi decise di farsi un giretto mentre l’altro si dava una sistemata.  
Steve aveva lasciato la luce della camera da letto accesa, una sbirciatina non avrebbe certo fatto male a nessuno. La stanza ricordava molto il soggiorno, con mobili in ferro battuto e un divano in pelle consumata ai piedi del letto, che era matrimoniale e aveva una struttura tipo baldacchino ma senza tende. Aveva l’armadio a scomparsa nel muro, con le ante a specchio enormi.  
   
In tutto ciò, quello che lo colpì fu una cornice sul comodino accanto al letto, si avvicinò per prenderla in mano e guardarla meglio. C’era Steve, abbracciato ad un altro ragazzo, molto bello, moro ciuffo fluente e un tatuaggio sul collo che spuntava dalla maglietta bianca. Sembravano molto felici.  
   
Steve aveva deciso di fare una doccia veloce, così da ripulirsi per bene prima di mettersi a cucinare. Non gli dava fastidio che Tony fosse lì, anzi, gli piaceva ed aveva voglia di parlare con lui e scoprire altre cose sul suo conto.  
   
Tenne in mano la foto ancora per un po’ riflettendo su quello strano moto che gli era scattato dentro. Gelosia? Diamine, l’aveva appena conosciuto quel tizio, come poteva essere possibile?  
   
L'altro invece era appena uscito dalla doccia e si stava tamponando con l'asciugamano, non aveva bagnato i capelli perché li aveva lavati quella mattina e non voleva perdere troppo tempo.  
   
Tony rimise a posto la cornice e se ne tornò a sedersi sul divano, con mille domande per la testa. E si sentiva idiota a farsele, non gli era mai capitata una cosa del genere.  
   
Steve si rivestì in fretta ed uscì dal bagno, tornando da Tony e trovandolo seduto, però con i vestiti addosso, a parte le scarpe. "Che ne dici di un bel piatto di pasta?" Chiese, avvicinandosi alla penisola.  
   
“Chi è il ragazzo con te nella foto?” Chiese Tony così, a bruciapelo, dal nulla.  
   
Steve stava cercando la passata di pomodoro nella credenza e si voltò a guardarlo, osservando poi la parete neanche si aspettasse di vedere una foto. "Quale?" Domandò perplesso.  
   
“Quella che hai sul comodino, in camera tua.”  
   
Steve si stupì, non si aspettava che Tony fosse uno che andasse a curiosare in giro. "Jake, il mio ex." Erano stati insieme per quasi tre anni, era una persona importante per lui, infatti nonostante tutto erano rimasti amici.  
   
“Ah.” Si limitò a rispondere Tony.  
   
Steve non sapeva esattamente cosa dire, la cosa lo metteva a disagio. "Ti serviva qualcosa? Perché sei andato in camera da letto?"  
   
“Volevo vedere casa tua.” Rispose telegrafico.  
   
"Okay." Rispose altrettanto telegrafico quello, infastidendosi un po'. "Potevi chiedermelo, te l'avrei mostrata volentieri."  
   
“Non sapevo cosa fare.” Si giustificò quello.  
   
"E sei andato a curiosare tra le mie cose." Disse, serio, guardandolo e poggiando le mani sulla penisola. "Non è molto carino."  
   
“Non sono andato a curiosare, era lì, in bella vista.”  
   
"Sì." Steve non sapeva davvero che dire, ma la cosa continuava a infastidirlo. "Sembra quasi ti dia fastidio." Esordí.  
   
“Non mi dà fastidio.” Negò quello, sapendo di mentire.  
   
"Per uno a cui non dà fastidio mi sei sembrato un po' troppo aggressivo." Ribatté quello. "Non mi piace la gente che curiosa tra le mie cose."  
   
“Ti ho detto che non stavo curiosando.” Insistette quello.  
   
Steve sbuffò, non sapeva come comportarsi a quel punto. "Non capisco qual è il problema ora."  
   
“Niente.”  
   
Steve lo fissò, perplesso, e restò in silenzio, ritornando al suo sugo, cercando una padella nella credenza.  
   
Tony avrebbe voluto dire altro su quella foto, ma riuscì a trattenersi. "Perché mi hai fatto venire a casa tua?"  
   
"Perché non avrei dovuto?" Rispose quello, probabilmente non era vero che andava tutto bene, a quel punto.  
   
"Non lo so, di solito la gente non mi invita a casa sua appena mi ha conosciuto."  
   
"Perché no? Sei un serial killer?" Chiese quello, mentre versava la passata nella padella dove aveva soffritto olio e aglio.  
   
“Perché di solito a loro interessa solo scopare.”  
   
Steve non rispose, anche perché non sapeva che dire, Tony alla facciata sembrava uno strafottente, ma invece era fin troppo sensibile.  
   
“Sicuramente è la stessa cosa per te.” Tony fece un sorriso amaro. “Forse tu sei solo un po’ più gentile e per ringraziarmi mi prepari un piatto di pasta.”  
   
Steve lo guardò. "Solitamente se voglio scopare e basta mi comporto in un altro modo." Spiegò. "Ovviamente non è che scopiamo una volta e siamo fidanzati. Esco da una relazione di quasi tre anni, una convivenza, quindi non credo di potermi innamorare in cinque minuti."  
   
“E chi ha parlato di fidanzarsi?” Tony stava iniziando ad agitarsi.  
   
"Nessuno, dico solo che potrebbe andare bene e potrebbe andare male. Potrei anche non piacerti conoscendomi." Spiegò, mentre calava la pasta.  
   
"Posso andare in bagno?" Tagliò corto Tony.  
   
"Certo." Rispose quello, senza dargli indicazioni precise, tanto sapeva già dov'era.  
   
Tony si chiuse a chiave e si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua ghiacciata. Si sentiva uno stupido, non sapeva cosa gli stava prendendo.  
   
Steve continuava a cucinare, un po' perplesso, ed anche imbarazzato. Tony gli era sembrato strano, non pensava fosse così, e che prendesse così sul serio quella cosa. Non si conoscevano così bene da potergli permettere di essere già geloso.  
   
Tony aveva cercato di ricomporsi, prese un lungo respiro e uscì dal bagno, raggiungendo Steve in cucina, sedendosi al tavolo.  
   
Nel frattempo quello aveva apparecchiato, quindi scolò la pasta e la condí col sugo, mettendola nei piatti e portandoli a tavola, sedendosi di fronte a Tony. "Buon appetito. Spero sia buono."  
   
“Ti piace cucinare italiano? Mia madre è italiana.” Chiese Tony ammirando il suo piatto, il profumo era davvero delizioso.  
   
"Sì, penso sia la cucina migliore. C'è molta varietà." Sorrise, prendendo a mangiare, gli era venuto un sugo buonissimo.  
   
“E’ la mia preferita. Mia mamma fa delle lasagne buonissime.” Disse prendendo una generosa forchettata di pasta.  
   
"Davvero? Immagino lei utilizzi la ricetta di famiglia. A me piace molto la lasagna, soprattutto quella bianca. " Steve si rilassò visibilmente, cambiare discorso era stato una manna dal cielo. Continuava a mangiare affamato, contento che a Tony piacesse la sua cucina.  
   
“Non è proprio una ricetta tipica della sua zona, ma sì, è quella di famiglia…” Rispose quasi a bocca piena.  
   
"È del nord o del sud Italia?" Chiese il ragazzo, interessato.  
   
“Toscana, una via di mezzo.” Sorrise Tony.  
   
"Mia madre è irlandese." Ammise quello, visto che stavano parlando di madri.  
   
“Mi piace molto l’Irlanda. Dovevo immaginarlo che avevi parte del patrimonio genetico di quella zona…”  
   
"E cosa te lo avrebbe dovuto far capire?" Chiese quello, curioso. "Io ci vado spesso a trovare i miei nonni.”  
   
“Non lo so, ma raramente mi è capitato di conoscere irlandesi brutti.” Rise.  
   
"Quindi immagino tu ne abbia conosciuti molti." Scherzò quello, strizzando l'occhio e finendo i suoi spaghetti. "Penso che farò il bis."  
   
“Qualcuno…” Rispose vago Tony, che finì anche lui il suo piatto, non accorgendosi che si era sporcato il viso di sugo.  
   
Steve si mise in piedi, con il piatto in una mano, avvicinandosi a Tony con un tovagliolo e lasciandoglielo sulla bocca, ridendo. "Ci saranno sicuramente irlandesi brutti. Però effettivamente anche io avrei dovuto capirlo che sei italiano."  
   
Tony guardò un po’ incuriosito il tovagliolo, capendo subito che fosse sporco. “Perché?” Chiese a sua volta, pulendosi.  
   
"Per il _culone_." Disse serio quello, non riuscendo però a trattenersi per molto, ridendo quasi subito e mettendosi altri spaghetti nel piatto.  
   
“Culone? Io?” Tony strabuzzò gli occhi, per poi fissare il piatto di Steve. Si sarebbe mangiato volentieri qualche altra forchettata di spaghetti.  
   
"Beh, hai un bel culone, ne sarai consapevole." Steve ritornò a tavola, con il suo piatto. "Vuoi fare il bis?"  
   
"Ho un bel _culo_ , ne sono consapevole." Rimarcò quello, finto offeso. "Sì, grazie." Rispose contento all'offerta di un altro piatto di pasta.  
   
Quello si rimise in piedi e prese il piatto, divertito, riempendolo con altri spaghetti. "Ho un debole per i culi grossi e belli, a dire il vero." Ammise, posando il piatto davanti a lui e tornando a sedersi, riprendendo a mangiare.  
   
"Non ho il culo grosso." Ribadì Tony, pregustandosi un'altra forchettata. "Sono perfettamente proporzionato."  
   
"Non era un'offesa." Ci tenne a chiarire Steve. "Io non sono proporzionato, se dici che ho il cazzo grosso non mi offendo." Scherzò divertito.  
   
Tony per poco non sputò la pasta, scoppiando a ridere.  
   
"Ma è vero, non è esattamente proporzionato. Però direi che non è un difetto grave, dai." Continuò Steve, ridendo anche lui.  
   
“Beh, ci si può chiudere un occhio. Anzi no, è meglio tenerli bene aperti tutti e due, non è un brutto spettacolo.”  
   
"Immaginavo non ti dispiacesse." Steve finí anche l'ultimo boccone del suo secondo piatto di pasta e prese un sorso di vino rosso, dopo averlo versato anche a Tony.  
   
“No, per niente.” Disse in un tono un po’ lascivo, prima di bere un lungo sorso di vino.  
   
L'altro sorrise e si mise in piedi, portando i piatti sporchi nel lavello, sciacquandoli per poi infilarli nella lavastoviglie.  
   
Tony si grattò il collo, “Forse è il caso che mi levi di torno…” in realtà aveva una gran voglia di restare, ma Steve forse non era della stessa opinione.  
   
"Non è così tardi." Rispose quello mentre si asciugava le mani, guardando l'orologio, era quasi mezzanotte. "Puoi restare ancora un po' se ti va. Ho mezza cheesecake in frigo."  
   
“E’ che non voglio romperti le palle…” Insistette, senza però alzarsi dal tavolo.  
   
"Non mi dai fastidio, se non ficchi il naso." Lo prese in giro, prendendo la cheesecake dal frigo e portandola a tavola con due forchettine.  
   
Tony distolse lo sguardo. “Non stavo ficcando il naso.”  
   
Steve non rispose e prese una forchettata di dolce, mugugnando in approvazione.  
   
L’altro rimase a fissare la cheesecake giocherellando con la forchetta, senza però toccarla.  
   
"Non mangi? Ti sei offeso?" Provò a chiedere quello, vedendolo assente.  
   
Tony era andato sovrappensiero, scrollò la testa quando sentì la voce di Steve. “Eh, cosa?”  
   
"La torta. Non ti piace?" Chiese di nuovo.  
   
“No, no. Mi piace la cheesecake.” Si affrettò a rispondere, prendendone una forchettata quasi invisibile. Non capiva davvero cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo.  
   
"Tutto okay? Sei strano." Steve aveva notato un cambiamento improvviso e non riusciva a capire perché.  
   
“Tutto ok.” Disse con un sorriso forzato. “È davvero il caso che vada, ti ho già disturbato troppo.” Continuò, lasciando la forchetta nel piatto ed alzandosi di fretta.  
   
"Non capisco, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" Chiese perplesso Steve.  
   
“No, niente, davvero. Sono solo un po’ stanco.”  
   
"Okay. Ti accompagno? Ho la macchina in garage."  
   
“No, tranquillo, prenoto un Uber.” Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans e controllò l’app. “Ce n’è uno fra 5 minuti, faccio in tempo a rimettermi le scarpe.”  
   
Steve non sapeva cosa dire, quindi si grattò la nuca, a disagio. "Sei sicuro? Non ci metto niente a prendere la macchina."  
   
“Sono sicuro. Anche perché ti chiederei di salire da me e tu diresti di no. Meglio così, credimi.”  
   
"Avevi detto che non invitavi le persone appena conosciute a casa." Rispose quello, poggiandosi alla penisola. "Penso la giornata sia stata abbastanza particolare, forse devi solo riposare e pensare a mente lucida a quello che è successo."  
   
“Sì, forse è così.” Tony si andò a mettere le scarpe. “Ci sentiamo qualche volta, se ti va ancora di vedermi.”  
   
"Certo." Non aggiunse altro ed aspettò che finisse di mettere le scarpe per accompagnarlo alla porta. "Vuoi un po' di cheesecake da portare?"  
   
“No, grazie.” Tony si affrettò a sparire per strada.  
   
   
   
   
   
Come Tony aveva sospettato, Steve non si era fatto sentire. Era stato tentato parecchie volte di chiamarlo o scrivergli, ma non voleva sembrare appiccicoso. Però allo stesso tempo aveva una voglia matta di vederlo, Dio, se si sentiva stupido, neanche a scuola aveva mai avuto un comportamento del genere. Di solito lui coi ragazzi si divertiva e finiva lì. Era raro che capitasse di aver voglia di vedere un ragazzo più di una volta. Invece con Steve era diverso, avrebbe voluto passare tutto il tempo con lui.  
   
Era passata una settimana dal loro incontro e Tony non ce la faceva più. Gli scrisse un sms, stupido.  
   
_Ciao_.  
   
Per Steve era stata una settimana intensa. Il giorno dopo la registrazione del programma Bucky e Sam lo avevano praticamente sequestrato e bombardato di domande, poi erano andati a bere e Steve era tornato a casa completamente ubriaco, tanto che avevano dovuto trascinarlo fin nel letto. Il giorno dopo era stato tutto la giornata a letto col mal di testa e poi il giorno dopo ancora aveva frequentato il corso all'università e di pomeriggio aveva lavorato, si dedicava ai bambini in una ludoteca, con delle lezioni d'arte, era una cosa che gli piaceva molto. Dopo le quattro ore di lezione era tornato a casa e aveva dedicato qualche ora allo studio, poi aveva fatto una doccia, si era messo il pigiama e si era buttato sul divano con un secchiello di patate fritte e un hamburger sostanzioso, da asporto. Aveva ignorato il cellulare completamente quel giorno, quindi mentre guardava Narcos diede un'occhiata veloce e notò una notifica. Sorrise, perché era Tony.  
   
Aveva avuto voglia di scrivergli durante la settimana, ma poi tra una cosa e l'altra non aveva avuto tempo, in più aveva capito che tipo era ed aveva deciso di adottare la tecnica del disinteressamento per farlo capitolare. Li conosceva i tipi come lui, spesso erano troppo sicuri, e un paio di volte lo avevano ignorato o scaricato, quindi quando qualcuno così gli piaceva adottava il suo personalissimo metodo. Più li ignoravi, più ti cercavano.  
   
_Ciao Tony!_  
   
Ovviamente doveva sembrare totalmente disinteressato, quindi non gli scrisse altro.  
   
Era passato un po’ da quando gli aveva scritto e stava iniziando a perdere le speranze. Quindi, quando Tony sentì vibrare il telefono, quasi non ci credeva a vedere le notifiche.  
   
_Ti disturbo?_  
   
_No, tranquillo, sono a casa adesso._  
   
Steve scrisse e si infilò le patatine in bocca, lanciando un'occhiata al televisore.  
   
_Come stai?_  
   
_Bene, solo un po' stanco. Tu?_  
   
_Bene. Vita impegnata, eh?_  
   
_Università, lavoro e studio. È stata una settimana piena. Tu che mi racconti?_  
   
_Un sacco di lavoro_.  
   
Tony si sentiva una ragazzina sedicenne.  
   
_Mi dispiace non averti contattato, ma ho avuto un po' da fare. Spero non te la sia presa._  
   
_Non fa niente_.  
   
Beh, la solita scusa dell’essere impegnato, pensò Tony.  
   
Steve non sapeva che rispondere, quindi decise di testarlo e vedere se avrebbe continuato a scrivere per cercare comunque di parlare in qualche modo. Sapeva che rischiava, ma era più forte di lui, doveva farlo capitolare.  
   
Tony se ne stava in pigiama davanti alla tv, affondato nel suo comodissimo divano di stoffa, con una birra sul tavolino di fronte. Si mise a fissare il telefono per svariati minuti, niente. Non sapeva che fare.  
   
Steve lasciò andare il telefono, sbuffando e prendendo a mangiare l'hamburger, concentrandosi sulla tv.  
   
_Senti, sicuramente sarai già impegnato, ma mi chiedevo se domani sera avessi da fare…_  
   
Tony si sarebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi da solo.  
   
Steve prese subito il cellulare quando gli arrivò la notifica e sorrise soddisfatto, però decise di aspettare venti minuti per rispondere, infatti lo fece alla fine dell'episodio di Narcos.  
   
_Domani non posso, ho già preso un impegno. Facciamo sabato? O hai da fare?_  
   
Gioco suo regole sue.  
   
Tony stava dandosi per vinto quando sentì vibrare il telefono. Si scatenò in lui un moto di delusione? _Gelosia?_ Quando lesse il messaggio, ma da stupido qual era rispose subito.  
   
_Capisco, sì, sabato va bene._  
   
Il piano di Steve filava liscio come l'olio.  
   
_Perfetto. Facciamo alle dieci. Il posto sceglilo tu._  
   
_Sky Room sulla 34ma va bene?_  
   
_Va bene, conosco. Ci vediamo lì o preferisci fare in un altro modo?_  
   
_Va bene vederci lì._  
   
_Perfetto. Allora ci vediamo lì, se ci sono cambiamenti ti avviso._  
   
_Ok._  
   
Tony fissò il telefono, avrebbe voluto chiedergli che cosa aveva fatto in quei giorni, se un po’ gli era mancato, ma pensò che era troppo infantile. Lasciò il telefono sul tavolo, certo che Steve non avrebbe più risposto.  
   
Infatti così fece, anche se un po' si sentiva in colpa, e si concentrò sul cibo e su Narcos.  
   
   
   
   
   
Steve quella sera l'aveva presa con calma. Si era andato a fare la doccia alle nove e mezza, ed era sceso di casa alle dieci e mezza. Quando arrivò al locale erano quasi le undici, pagò il suo uber driver e prese il cellulare mentre entrava, scrivendo a Tony che era lì. Era stato volontario farlo aspettare un po', lui non era affatto ritardatario, anzi.  
   
Tony, invece, in una delle rarissime volte in vita sua era stato puntuale. Stava per gettare la spugna, quando arrivò il messaggio di Steve. Se n’era stato appollaiato per tutto il tempo alla balconata del terrazzo, con il suo Jack Daniel’s.  
   
Steve si guardò intorno, conosceva quel locale non era la prima volta che ci andava . Quindi raggiunse Tony sul terrazzo.  
   
“Stavo per andarmene.” Gli disse quando lo vide.  
   
"Mi dispiace, ho avuto un contrattempo, di solito non sono un ritardatario. Sei qui da molto?" Steve si sentiva un po' in colpa per come si era comportato, lo sguardo di Tony diceva tutto. "Scusami, davvero. Posso farmi perdonare?"  
   
“Beh, almeno un’oretta. Ma immagino avessi impegni improrogabili.” Disse con una vena di sarcasmo. “Il mio Jack Daniel’s è quasi finito, ti va di riempirmi il bicchiere?”  
   
"Certo." Steve fece finta di non notare il sarcasmo e prese il bicchiere. "Perché non prendiamo anche qualcosa da mangiare?" Cercò di mostrargli il suo miglior sorriso e gli prese la mano, invitandolo a seguirlo nel locale, facendosi spazio tra la folla per ordinare da bere e da mangiare.  
   
Tony fissò le loro mani e d’istinto strinse la sua alla presa di Steve, facendosi trascinare dentro il locale.  
   
Quando arrivarono al bancone, Steve ordinò un Jack Daniel's per Tony e un Gin liscio per sé, con degli stuzzichini.  
   
"Torniamo fuori?" Chiese Tony, vagamente scocciato.  
   
"Certo, tutto quello che vuoi per farmi perdonare." Sorrise ancora e chiese che le ordinazioni gli venissero portate ai divanetti, fuori, avvicinandosi a Tony e scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. "Non essere arrabbiato con me."  
   
"Non sono arrabbiato." Si affrettò a giustificarsi Tony.  
   
"Ah no? Se continui ad essere così corrucciato ti verranno le rughe." Scherzò, prendendogli di nuovo la mano per portarlo fuori.  
   
"Mi piace qui. New York è bellissima." Cercò di cambiare discorso quello.  
   
"È vero, non la cambierei con nessuna città al mondo." Confermò Steve, sedendosi sul divanetto ed ammirando lo skyline. "Ed è sempre piena di vita."  
   
"Anche se devo ammettere che delle volte mi manca l'Italia."  
   
"Perché, ci sei stato?" Domandò, non aveva dato per scontato che ci fosse stato, anche se lui andava spesso in Irlanda. "Cioè, ultimamente?"  
   
"Da bambino ci passavo tutte le estati, negli ultimi anni ci sono andato un po' meno. A dire la verità sono tre anni che non ci torno." Disse, sorseggiando il suo whisky.  
   
"Hai dei parenti di tua madre lì, quindi? Oppure ci vai solo per tornare alle origini?" Sorrise, intanto il cameriere arrivò con le ordinazioni e se ne andò facendo gli occhi dolci a Tony. Ovviamente Steve fece finta di non notarlo per continuare a mostrarsi disinteressato.  
   
Tony, invece, non lo guardò neanche, aveva occhi solo per Steve. "No, abbiamo una villa lì. Mia madre è figlia unica e i miei nonni sono morti anni fa."  
   
"Quindi sei ricco? Perché tenerlo nascosto?" Lo prese in giro, prendendo un sorso di gin e mangiando una pizzetta. "I miei nonni hanno una fattoria e l'hanno trasformato in un ristorante e B&B."  
   
"Non siamo entrati in argomento e poi non volevo sembrare quello che se la tira perché ha una villa in Italia."  
   
"Tranquillo, non mi interessa dei soldi o delle ville." Steve forse era un po' offeso da quella cosa, anche se era vero che non gli aveva ancora fatto domande specifiche prima di quel momento, e forse sarebbe sembrato come diceva Tony. "Penso che a nessuno interessi che tu sia ricco, già solo guardandoti."  
   
"Oh, fidati. Interessa." Disse con un sorriso amaro.  
   
"A me non interessa." Ammise sincero quello. "Non ho mai fatto caso a quanti soldi avessero le persone con cui stavo." _anche il mio ex era schifosamente ricco_ gli venne quasi da aggiungere, ma poi si rese conto che forse sarebbe stato di cattivo gusto. Anche perché Tony e il suo ex avevano un sacco di cose in comune.  
   
"Buon per te."  
   
Steve si infilò in bocca un paio di olive snocciolate e prese un altro bel sorso di Gin, chiedendosi cosa passasse nella testa di Tony in quel momento. "E non sei abituato che vengano in ritardo ad un appuntamento, vero? Sei sempre tu quello in ritardo." Disse, per provocarlo un po', in realtà aveva deciso che tutto quello che faceva lo avrebbe provocato. Forse Tony doveva imparare anche lui a trattare un po' meglio i ragazzi con cui stava. "Colpa mia."  
   
“Ti dirò, non vado molto spesso ad appuntamenti, la gente la conosco per caso.” Tony non era stupido e aveva capito che stava giocando con lui.  
   
"Cosa significa per caso?" Domandò quello, incuriosito. "In un certo senso tutti si conoscono per caso."  
   
“Sì, è vero. Ma di solito non arrivò a programmarci un appuntamento per un altro giorno.”  
   
"Perché no? Non dai mai una possibilità a nessuno?" Steve si mise comodo sul divano, guardandolo e giocherellando con il bicchiere.  
   
“O magari non se la fanno dare loro una seconda possibilità, chi lo sa...” Disse rivolgendo lo sguardo allo skyline di Manhattan.  
   
"O magari tu pensi che a loro non interessi una seconda volta e sei freddo e loro preferiscono non sentirsi umiliati." Ribatté ancora Steve, prendendo l'ultimo sorso di Gin.  
   
Tony scoppiò in una risata amara, “Ovviamente è colpa mia.”  
   
"Non ho detto questo. Dico solo che magari sei prevenuto per ciò che ti è accaduto in passato e ti precludi delle cose solo perché in realtà hai paura di un rifiuto." Steve ripose il bicchiere.  
   
“E probabilmente faccio bene?” Più che una domanda, quella, per Tony era una certezza, visto anche come si stava comportando Steve con lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo tagliente.  
   
"Probabilmente no." Mentre diceva quello qualcuno lo chiamò e si voltò in automatico, riconoscendo la voce. Era Jacob, il suo ex, in compagnia di amici. Frequentava spesso quel locale, quindi avrebbe dovuto saperlo di trovarlo lì il sabato, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva, lui e Jake erano rimasti amici e si volevano bene, nonostante le cose tra loro non avevano funzionato. Si alzò sorridendo e ricambiò senza problemi l'abbraccio di quello.  
   
"Ma dai, non pensavo di vederti mai più in questo posto, lo hai sempre detestato, lo chiamavi locale per ragazzini ricchi." Scherzò Jake, lasciandogli un bacio all'angolo della bocca, senza malizia, e sorridendo contento mentre Steve salutava anche i suoi amici.  
   
_E invece faccio bene._  
   
Tony rimase ad osservare la scena a distanza, nonostante avesse voglia di alzarsi e andarsene. Che imbecille era stato a credere che un tizio conosciuto ad una stupida trasmissione tv potesse essere diverso. Mandò giù l’ultimo sorso di JD e fissò per lunghi istanti il fondo del bicchiere vuoto.  
   
Steve ovviamente non aveva dimenticato di non essere solo e visto che Tony gli aveva chiesto di Jake quando aveva visto la foto, glielo avrebbe presentato volentieri.  
   
"Ehi, Jake, lui è Tony." Disse al ragazzo. "Tony, lui è il ragazzo della foto."  
   
Jacob rise e si chinò, porgendogli la mano e sorridendo. "Di quale foto parli?"  
   
"Quella in camera da letto." Gli ricordò, lanciando un'occhiata divertita a Tony.  
   
Tony si alzò di scatto, infastidito dalla compagnia e aveva la sensazione che Steve lo stesse prendendo in giro. Porse la mano a quello, per mera educazione più che per altro, “Piacere.”  
   
"Piacere mio. Ho l'impressione di averti già visto da qualche parte." Disse Jacob, cordiale, era poco più alto di lui e lo guardava per ricordare dove si erano già visti.  
   
Jake era senza dubbio un bellissimo ragazzo, moro e con un bel ciuffo come Tony, sul volto aveva un filo di barba incolta ed un paio di grandi occhioni verdi. Anche lo stile era più o meno come quello di Tony, curato e un po' da rocker. Indossava una camicia bianca, una giacca di pelle e dei pantaloni dal taglio classico skinny, con delle stringate.  
   
"Può darsi, a dire il vero non ho idea di quale sia il suo cognome, ma mi ha appena detto di essere ricco, quindi può darsi che vi siete incontrati a qualche serata di beneficenza." Steve prendeva in giro entrambi, ovviamente, aveva sempre scherzato in quel modo con il suo ex. "Ha una villa in Italia, credo valga molto di più del tuo yacht di settanta metri."  
   
Jacob rise, spintonandolo. "Sei proprio stronzo. Cosa hai contro la gente ricca?" Chiese scherzando, rivolgendosi poi a Tony. "Devi sapere che in realtà è un ragazzo adorabile. Gli piace solo punzecchiare."  
   
“Ed è anche molto discreto.” Disse sarcastico lanciando un’occhiata a Steve.  
   
"No, sono solo interessato alle motivazioni di certi atteggiamenti. Tutta questa chiusura emotiva." Disse Steve, senza entrare nel dettaglio. "Tipica dei ragazzini ricchi, per l'appunto."  
   
Jake scosse la testa, divertito. "Posso offrirvi qualcosa?"  
   
“No, grazie.” Rispose Tony quasi esasperato. “Anzi, se volete scusarmi.” Disse poi, cercando di allontanarsi dal gruppetto e da quella situazione odiosa. Iniziava a credere che Steve sapesse che quel tizio si sarebbe palesato quella sera. E poi come lo guardava.  
   
"Chiamami e fammi sapere come va a finire." Jake lo guardò eloquente, indicandogli Tony con la testa e prendendo il tavolo che stavano lasciando, facendogli capire che avrebbe pagato lui per loro, così che non perdesse tempo.  
   
Steve lo ringraziò con un bacio sulla guancia e salutò gli altri, facendosi spazio tra la folla per affiancare Tony. "Dove vai?" Chiese, trattenendo un sorriso, solo che la faccia arrabbiata del ragazzo era davvero adorabile. "In bagno? Ti accompagno?"  
   
“Me ne torno a casa, tanto mi pare di capire che tu abbia trovato compagnia migliore.”  
   
"Jake è il mio ex e gli vorrò sempre bene, ci sentiamo praticamente un giorno sí e uno no." Spiegò, seguendo Tony fuori dal locale. "L'ho lasciato io, non avrebbe senso volerci tornare insieme. Scusami, sapevo che frequenta questo locale, ma non pensavo ti desse fastidio. Di certo non potevo negargli il saluto, ti pare? Sarebbe stato ridicolo."  
   
“Puoi anche tornare da lui. Ho capito la cortesia, ma mi sembrava ci fosse altro.” Insistette Tony. “E lo capisco, sai. Bello, ricco, immagino scopi bene ed è anche più alto di me.”  
   
"Hai ragione. Tu sei brutto, povero e scopi malissimo." Ribatté quello, scoppiando a ridere. "Dai, è di poco più alto, siete tutti e due bassi. Fatevene una ragione." Scherzò, per smorzare la tensione.  
   
Tony si girò a guardarlo, senza dire una parola e continuò a cercare la strada per l’ascensore.  
   
Steve lo seguí. "Quindi pensi che Jake sia più bello e più ricco, e pensi anche che scopi meglio di te?" Chiese incuriosito. "E pure sembri così sicuro, anzi, quasi presuntuoso."  
   
“Io non penso nulla di tutto ciò, ma sicuramente lo pensi tu.” Tony trovò finalmente l’ascensore. “Si vedeva lontano un miglio quanto fossi preso da lui.”  
   
"È un po' presuntuoso presupporre di sapere quello che penso, non credi?" Chiese quello, spingendolo nell'ascensore quando le porte si aprirono, ovviamente senza fargli male. "Certo che ero preso, gli voglio bene, e sono stato insieme a lui per quasi due anni. Ma non capisco qual è il problema, davvero. Anzi, forse l'ho capito, ma aspetto che sia tu a dirlo. Forse gli altri ti hanno abituato male."  
   
“Quando invece sei tu che credi di sapere cosa penso io però non è presuntuoso, vero?” Ribatté Tony seccato.  
   
"Tu sei infastidito perché ti ho completamente ignorato." Ribatté Steve, guardandolo eloquente. "Nessuno ignora Tony Stark, vero? Sei tu quello che non fa andare la gente a casa sua, o che non la fa dormire nel suo letto. Sei tu quello che non è abituato ad aspettare, né ad andare ad un appuntamento. Scusami se non mi sono prostrato ai tuoi piedi. In verità penso che io e te siamo piuttosto compatibili e che mi piaci abbastanza da voler cominciare a frequentarti e pensare magari ad avere di nuovo una relazione, ma purtroppo le cose unilaterali non mi piacciono, se vuoi che nasca qualcosa con me devi fare un piccolo sforzo e non dare per scontato che sia io a fare tutto."  
   
“Chi era quello presuntuoso? Io?” Tony cercò di evitare il suo sguardo, per quanto fosse difficile in quello spazio minuscolo. “Piuttosto, sei sicuro di aver finito la storia? Perché da come vi guardavate non sembrava solo amicizia.”  
   
"Te l'ho detto già, se non ti fidi penso proprio che cominciamo male." Si poggiò allo specchio, continuando a guardarlo. "Perché hai così tanti problemi ad aprirti? Mi aspettavo che mi mandassi a fanculo, invece sei trattenuto, come se non volessi farti vedere coinvolto."  
   
Per fortuna di Tony, le porte del l’ascensore si aprirono e lui schizzò fuori, attraversando la hall del grattacielo a passo svelto.  
   
Steve lo guardò e scosse la testa, ignorandolo e prenotando un Uber col suo cellulare, si sarebbe fatto una pizza e guardato un film, era il suo sabato sera ideale.  
   
Tony vide andar via Steve con la coda dell'occhio. Era furioso.  
  
Il ragazzo non si era fatto sentire per una settimana, aveva risposto freddamente ai suoi messaggi, si era presentato in ritardo all'appuntamento per poi mettersi anche a flirtare col suo ex. E la ramanzina se l'era presa lui.  
Fosse stato qualcun altro lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese senza neanche pensarci troppo, ma quel ragazzo doveva avergli fatto qualche stregoneria, perché era fottutamente attratto da lui, non solo fisicamente.  
   
Si infilò in un convenience store per comprare una bottiglia di rum e prese a vagare bevendo neanche fosse un alcolizzato, col risultato che dopo circa un'ora da quando Steve l'aveva piantato in asso, un taxi lo scaricò sotto casa del ragazzo a Brooklyn.  
   
Steve invece era tornato a casa, come da programma, prendendo una pizza nella pizzeria sotto casa sua, che era anche la sua preferita. Si era messo comodo in pigiama e buttato sul divano con una birra e la pizza, guardando The Bad Batch su Netflix, molto interessato, tanto che la cosa lo distrasse completamente dalla disastrosa serata.  
   
Nonostante fosse parecchio ubriaco, Tony non solo si ricordò l'indirizzo, ma addirittura anche il campanello da suonare.  
   
Steve si corrucciò, sperando che non fosse Bucky ubriaco perché aveva litigato con Nat e quella lo aveva sbattuto fuori. Con una fetta di pizza tra le mani si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprí, scendendo i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal portone e guardando attraverso lo spioncino. Era Tony, in tutta onestà non pensava gli passasse l’arrabbiatura subito. Aprì il portone, poggiandosi a questo e bloccando l'entrata con la sua figura.  
   
Tony si era appoggiato alla porta e perse l’equilibrio, cadendo praticamente addosso a Steve.  
   
Questo ovviamente lo sorresse, storcendo il naso perché puzzava di alcool da morire. Ingoiò il boccone di pizza che aveva in mano e lo aiutò a stare in piedi, facendogli passare un braccio sulle sue spalle. "Una reazione piuttosto eccessiva per un menefreghista." Sbuffò, scuotendo la testa e portandolo dentro, chiudendo il portone e salendo i gradini con lui, praticamente trascinandolo. "Forse sembrare come sei non ti riesce tanto bene."  
   
Tony non aveva la forza di rispondere e forse neanche la necessaria lucidità.   “Ciao Steeeebe.” Riuscì a biascicare.  
   
Il ragazzo non sapeva se ridere o piangere, chiuse la porta di casa e  visto lo stato in cui si trovava lo portò in bagno, facendolo sedere su sul water e sciacquandogli la faccia con dell'acqua fredda. "Devi vomitare?" Gli chiese, era molto pallido.  
   
Quello, intontito, scosse la testa. Teneva ancora stretta la bottiglia quasi vuota nascosta in un sacchetto di carta.  
   
Steve gliela tolse di mano, annusandone il contenuto e capendo che era rum. Le ubriacature da rum erano state quelle più brutte. "Puzzi da morire." Disse, passandosi la manica sotto le narici quasi potesse mandare via l'odore. "Ma si può sapere per quale motivo hai deciso di bere piuttosto che venire a parlarmi come una persona adulta?" Ovviamente sapeva che quello non era lucido, quindi non si aspettava una risposta vera e propria.  
   
“Sei bello, Stebe.” Fu la stupidissima risposta di Tony.  
   
"Tu sei un idiota." Steve lo fece sedere in modo che non cadesse ed uscì dal bagno, riempiendo un bicchiere di latte e ritornando quasi subito, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e portandogli il bicchiere alle labbra. "Bevi, su."  
   
Quello scosse la testa debolmente, ma non fece resistenza, anche se non apriva la bocca.  
   
"Dai, Tony, bevi." Disse quello, quasi esasperato, tappandogli il naso per fargli aprire la bocca. "Non fare lo stronzo."  
   
Tony si arrese e bevve il latte, anche se bianco gli faceva schifo.  
   
Steve glielo fece bere tutto, ripulendogli le labbra con un tovagliolo e sorridendo. "Vedrai che adesso andrà meglio, devi solo smaltire l'alcool." Spiegò, anche se Tony sembrava reggere molto bene, forse si era ubriacato parecchie volte nella sua vita. Quindi lo tirò su per le ascelle e lo trascinò in salotto, poggiandolo sul divano. "Come ti senti?“  
   
Tony gli si avvinghiò addosso, con gli occhi chiusi. "Io ti voglio bene e tu mi tratti male."  
   
Steve lo lasciò fare, sorridendo. "Tu sei ubriaco fradicio." Disse divertito, prendendo una fetta di pizza e mettendogliela sotto il naso. "Dai un morso."  
   
"No pizza." Bofonchiò, restandosene raggomitolato addosso al ragazzo.  
   
Steve decise di non insistere, visto che aveva già bevuto il latte, e prese un boccone, almeno la puzza di alcool si era un po' affievolita dopo il latte. "Non faccio lo stronzo, è che certi atteggiamenti non li sopporto. Domani mattina ne dobbiamo parlare seriamente."  
   
"Io non ho fatto niente... hic!" Disse, con tanto di singhiozzo.  
   
"Certo." Steve lo fece accomodare meglio, passando gli un braccio sulle spalle così che stessero più comodi entrambi. "Sei più simpatico da ubriaco, sai?"  
   
Tony singhiozzò di nuovo, sospirando. Stava per addormentarsi.  
   
"E dici cose più intelligenti." Continuò il ragazzo, notando che quello si stava completamente rilassando, di lì a breve si sarebbe addormentato.  
   
"Sei bello." Ribadì, a fil di voce, quasi incosciente dal sonno.  
   
Il ragazzo gli accarezzò i capelli per cullarlo nel sonno e finí la sua ultima fetta di pizza, continuando a guardare il film fino alla fine. Mezz'ora dopo era assonnato e Tony era profondamente addormentato, quindi lo prese di peso e lo trascinò in camera da letto, lasciandolo sul letto intatto e prendendo una coperta, così da non disturbargli troppo il sonno continuando a muoverlo. Prese un'altra coperta per sé e tornò in salotto, sbadigliando e buttandosi sul divano, addormentandosi quasi subito, col televisore acceso.  
   
Quando la luce del giorno penetrò dalle tende, Steve aprí lentamente gli occhi e si stiracchiò, sbadigliando e ricordando solo in quel momento che era sul divano. Probabilmente Tony stava ancora dormendo quindi restò lì a contemplare il soffitto con gli occhi semichiusi.  
   
Tony infatti, se ne stava ancora addormentato profondamente, nella stessa identica posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato Steve la sera prima.  
   
Il biondo prese il telecomando e accese la tv che si era spenta con il timer, quella notte, cercando qualcosa da guardare di mattina, optando per un cartone che non aveva mai visto, continuando a sbadigliare.  
   
Un mal di testa di quelli gloriosi diede una dolce sveglia a Tony. Ancora fermo immobile nella posizioni in cui stava dalla sera prima, emise alcuni mugugni di lamento.  
   
Steve ovviamente era troppo lontano per sentire, si aggiustò sotto le coperte e continuò a guardare la tv, faceva freddo quel giorno quindi ci avrebbe messo un po' ad alzarsi.  
   
Tony cercò di muoversi, ma l’unico risultato fu cadere rovinosamente dal letto, non aveva preso bene le misure e il mal di testa era troppo forte.  
   
Steve avvertí il tonfo e portò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi cosa stesse combinando Tony. Si alzò a malincuore, avvolgendosi nella coperta e trascinandosi fino in camera da letto, fermandosi sulla porta aperta e trovando Tony a terra. Non poté fare a meno di ridere, scuotendo la testa. "Cosa fai sul pavimento?"  
   
“Dove sono?” Chiese mezzo addormentato ancora arrotolato nella coperta.  
   
"A casa mia." Rispose quello, poggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
   
“Che cos’è successo? Perché mi fa male la testa?”  
   
"Perché ti sei scolato una bottiglia di rum e sei venuto sotto casa mia." Spiegò il ragazzo, lasciandolo lì e tornando il salotto. "Sciacquati la faccia e usa il collutorio, io intanto preparo la colazione."  
   
“Mi fa male la teeeeesta.” Si lamentò non muovendosi da quella posizione.  
   
"Come sei lamentoso, ragazzino ricco." Disse Steve, alzando appena la voce per farsi sentire, aprendo il frigo stracolmo di roba, visto che aveva fatto la spesa da poco. Tirò fuori il preparato per waffles, il bacon, le fragole, la panna e il succo d'arancia.  
Accese la piastra e mentre aspettava che si scaldasse accese la macchina del caffè, ricordandosi dopo di prendere anche il latte, lasciando la coperta che aveva addosso su uno degli sgabelli.  
   
Tony cercò di spostarsi da quella posizione, con una fatica bestiale. La testa gli martellava insistentemente, provò ad aprire gli occhi e aveva anche la vista un po’ appannata. Si tirò su aggrappandosi al letto e si trascinò in cucina con la coperta addosso. L’operazione durò circa un quarto d’ora.  
   
Nel frattempo Steve aveva apparecchiato la penisola con due piatti, in ognuno c'erano due waffles ricoperti di panna, frutti di bosco e miele, e accanto a questi il bacon. Aveva anche messo due bicchieri di succo di arancia e due di caffè, con il cartone del latte a tavola, visto che non sapeva come lo prendesse Tony, e lo zucchero.  
   
"Se mangi stai meglio, dopo ti prendo un'aspirina. I postumi del rum sono i peggiori."  
   
Il profumo del cibo era delizioso. Tony si sistemò al tavolo, afferrando innanzitutto la tazza di caffè. Nero e amaro.  
   
Steve si sedette sullo sgabello, dopo aver posato la coperta sul divano, e si infilò una fetta di bacon in bocca, guardando la tv, mandavano una puntata di Leone il cane fifone.  
   
Tony addentò il waffle e si lasciò andare in un suono di approvazione che poteva quasi sembrare altro.  
   
Steve gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Allora non ero così bravo." Scherzò, riferendosi al fatto che aveva sentito un suono simile quando avevano fatto sesso. Dopo prese un pezzo di waffle con panna e frutti di bosco e se lo infilò in bocca.  
   
“Mi fa ancora troppo male la testa per rispondere a questo genere di battute.”  
   
"Ti fa male la testa perché sei un bambino. Sei scappato via con la coda tra le gambe, quando potevi avere me tra le gambe, ieri sera, e ti sei ficcato in gola il rum quando potevi ficcarti il mio pisello. Non ti senti un idiota, pensandoci?" Lo prese in giro quello, scoppiando a ridere. "E poi era un modo per fare pratica, visto che Jake scopa meglio di te." Lo punzecchiò, riferendosi a quello che aveva detto lui.  
   
“Parlò quello che guarda Leone cane fifone.” Grugnì Tony evitando accuratamente di affrontare il resto del discorso.  
   
"Certo, io adoro Leone." Disse fiero, versando il latte nel caffè e zuccherandolo, prendendo un sorso subito dopo.  
   
“E soprattutto non avevi intenzione di infilarti tra le mie gambe, ieri sera.”  
   
Steve non rispose, prese un'altra fetta di bacon, tanto sapeva dove voleva andare a parare quello, era geloso marcio di Jake.  
   
“Perché non sei rimasto con lui?”  
   
"Ieri sera o in generale?" Chiese Steve, lanciandogli un'occhiata e continuando a mangiare tranquillamente.  
   
“Ieri sera. Te lo stavi mangiando con gli occhi.”  
   
"Non è vero, non credo che tu abbia imparato a capire le mie espressioni, altrimenti sapresti come guardo qualcuno quando lo sto mangiando con gli occhi." Ribatté, continuando a guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Sei un po' troppo geloso, non credi? Se vogliamo uscire insieme ne dobbiamo parlare, non so fino a che punto mi sta bene questa cosa."  
   
“Allora come lo guardavi? Li conosco quegli sguardi...”  
   
"Gli voglio bene, ma non ho intenzione di tornarci insieme." Ribadí per l'ennesima volta quello, un po' infastidito. "Non so più come spiegartelo."  
   
“Come dici tu.” Rispose quello fissando il suo piatto, prendendo bocconi minuscoli di bacon.  
   
"Senti, Tony, non capisco perché continui a chiedere se non mi credi. Non smetterò di parlare con Jake, mi dispiace, e se la cosa ti crea problemi forse non siamo destinati a frequentarci. Non mi piace che venga messa in dubbio la mia parola, sono sempre stato onesto e sincero."  
   
“Non mi interessa con chi parli o se sei ancora amico con il tuo ex. Ma prova a metterti nei miei panni, se vedessi una foto col mio ex, felice, sul comodino vicino al letto, cosa penseresti?” Dio, era troppo presto per fare quei discorsi e la testa gli faceva troppo male.  
   
"Niente. Ma farei di tutto per far sì che in quella cornice un giorno ci sia una foto con me, e non con l'ex." Spiegò pacato, finendo i waffles e bevendo un sorso di succo d'arancia. "Magari tu dai più importanza a quelle cose, ma per me è solo un bel ricordo, non significa altro. Prima di essere il mio ragazzo Jake è stato anche mio amico."  
   
“Niente. Ok.” Si limitò a rispondere Tony. “Hai un’aspirina?”  
   
"Quindi qual è il problema?" Chiese Steve, infastidito da quella risposta, alzandosi di scatto ed andando a prendere l'aspirina in bagno, sbuffando spazientito.  
   
Tony non disse niente, aspettò solo che Steve tornasse con la pasticca.  
   
Quello ci mise un attimo, poggiò con un po' troppo impeto le aspirine di fronte a lui ed andò a riempirgli un bicchiere d'acqua. "Dopo l'aspirina, se continui a pensarla in quel modo, puoi anche andartene." Detto quello cominciò a sparecchiare.  
   
“Non ti sei fatto sentire per una settimana. E ci sta, ci sta tutta. Arrivi in ritardo e ci sta anche quella. Spunta dal nulla il tuo ex che quasi ti infila la lingua in bocca e inizi a prendermi per il culo perché ho una villa in Italia.” Tony mandò giù la pastiglia in un sorso e continuò. “Io avrò anche un carattere di merda, ma non capisco cosa tu voglia da me.”  
   
"Sincerità. Non che fai l'indifferente quanto ti rode il culo. E poi dove sta scritto che dovevo farmi sentire io? Vedi, è questo il tuo problema, pensi che sia logica la cosa, perché tu sei tu e non puoi abbassarti a contattare gli altri. Se avevi tanta voglia di sentirmi perché hai aspettato una settimana?" Chiese Steve, mentre caricava la lavastoviglie.  
   
“Perché non volevo romperti le palle e sembrare quello asfissiante. E te l’ho detto, ci sta che non sia stato tu a contattarmi per primo. Tu pretendi di essere nella mia testa, di sapere tutto di me, ma ti incazzi se solo provo a pensare a quello che passa nella tua, di testa.”  
   
Steve si avvicinò a lato della penisola, così da poterlo guardare. "Non mi piace essere trattato come un oggetto, né sentirmi usato. Il fatto che tu mi abbia scelto solo per l'aspetto non lo posso dimenticare, anche se erano le dinamiche del programma. In più fin dal principio mi è sembrato volessi intendere che ero io a dovermi sforzare per piacerti, e non viceversa. Tutte quelle cazzate che mi hai detto al bar, la roba che non porti nessuno a casa - sottintendendo che lo stesso valeva per me. Non lo so, è che i tipi come te mi danno ai nervi, ma ne sono attratto, quindi devo smontarli. "  
   
Tony si alzò in piedi, facendo cadere la coperta. “Vuoi fare tanto lo psicologo, ma non hai capito proprio un cazzo.”  
   
"Cosa devo capire di uno che mentre parlo scappa via perché ha paura di essere emotivo? Io non la voglio una persona così, non sono masochista. Voglio una persona che mi mostri interesse. Tu cosa hai fatto? Hai aspettato che ti contattassi io, cosa che non ho fatto, e quando hai capito che non l'avrei mai fatto ti sei abbassato a farlo tu. Deve essere stato davvero difficile per te." Steve restò fermo dov'era, aspettandosi che quello scapasse come la sera prima. "E se te ne vai adesso, mentre stiamo parlando, puoi anche cancellarlo il mio numero." Lo avvertí, per correttezza.  
   
“Sì, l’ho fatto io perché mi piaci e non volevo perderti di vista. Mi sono presentato ubriaco e come un deficiente alla tua porta. Mi sto facendo trattare come uno stronzo da te, solo perché mi piaci. Perché se non me ne importasse un fico secco di te, ti avrei mandato a fare in culo da un bel pezzo.”  
   
"Bene." Steve era soddisfatto della risposta, prese il suo bicchiere e finí di bere il caffèlatte.  
   
“Bene cosa?”  
   
Steve posò la tazza e si avvicinò, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato di caffè sulle labbra.  
   
Tony lo guardò con una faccia stupita.  
   
Steve non disse niente e si andò a sedere sul divano, coprendosi con la coperta, piuttosto soddisfatto della reazione di quello.  
   
Quello recuperò la sua coperta e andò a sedersi sul divano accanto a lui. “E quello cos’era?”  
   
"Un bacio." Disse Steve, come se non fosse ovvio, aggiustandosi sotto la coperta e continuando guardare Leone il cane fifone.  
   
“Perché?” Chiese quello accucciandosi accanto a lui, l’aspirina stava anche iniziando a fare effetto.  
   
"Perché no?" Chiese quello, guardandolo e porgendogli il mignolo. "Facciamo pace?"  
   
Tony osservò il dito del ragazzo e titubante porse il suo. "Tu sei strano." Disse, nascondendo un sorriso.  
   
"Anche tu." Rispose Steve, sorridendo ed avvicinandosi di nuovo per lasciargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
   
   
   
   
Un mese dopo Steve e Tony vennero chiamati dalla redazione di Naked Attraction per registrare l'ultima parte del loro episodio, quella in cui dicevano se si stavano vedendo o era finito tutto. Ovviamente la storia era andata avanti, alla fine Steve aveva smesso di fare lo stronzo ed aveva capito che Tony gli piaceva veramente, stavano bene insieme, e non si sentiva così con qualcuno da un sacco di tempo.  
   
Steve era la sua prima vera relazione. Una relazione seria, per Tony. Ogni tanto ripensava a come si erano conosciuti e gli sembrava tutto così assurdo. Provava davvero qualcosa di speciale per lui ed era felice.  
   
Arrivarono agli studi insieme e tutti furono un po' stupiti della cosa, probabilmente le coppie che duravano erano poche. Li fecero entrare in una sala di registrazione dove la scenografia era uno sfondo con il titolo del programma ed un semplice divano classico, e lì li fecero accomodare.  
   
"Che effetto ti fa?" Chiese Tony sottovoce.  
   
"Un po' strano." Disse Steve, guardandosi intorno e prendendogli istintivamente la mano. "Non credo si aspettassero di vederci insieme."  
   
Tony rise. "Già, avevano tutti le facce stranite."  
   
"Non penso se ne vedano molti che restano insieme." Mentre Steve parlava vennero raggiunti dal presentatore che li salutò con una stretta di mano decisa, tutto sorridente, congratulandosi con loro.  
   
Tony si sistemò il colletto della polo e si passò una mano nel ciuffo, il tutto senza lasciare la mano di Steve.  
   
Quello lo guardò divertito e poi dedicò la sua attenzione al presentatore, mentre davano il via alla registrazione.  
"Allora, ragazzi, è passato un mese." Cominciò l'uomo. "Come state? Come è andata? “  
   
Tony sfoggiò uno sei suoi migliori sorrisi. "Beh, tu cosa ne pensi?"  
   
"È andata bene. All'inizio non pensavo potesse andare bene, ma invece stiamo molto bene insieme, o almeno è quello che penso io." Steve rispose subito dopo Tony, prima che l'uomo potesse parlare. "Anche se siamo molto diversi, paradossalmente siamo anche molto compatibili."  
   
"Mi fa davvero piacere sentirlo, ragazzi. Si vede che c'è dell'affinità."  
   
"Sarei stato un completo imbecille a farmelo scappare."  
   
Steve intrecciò meglio le dita con le sue.  
   
"Tony, tu sembravi venuto qui solo per divertirti, invece poi hai trovato qualcuno che è molto più che solo divertimento. Sei sorpreso?"  
Ovviamente il presentatore doveva fare le classiche domande di routine.  
   
"Sì." Il ragazzo schiarì la gola. "Molto sorpreso, non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa del genere."  
   
"Immagino tu sia contento e felice della tua scelta."  
   
"Penso che non sia stata solo una questione fisica, anche se eravamo nudi. C'è stata intesa fin da subito, ci è voluto qualche giorno per capire che poteva funzionare." Disse Steve, sereno e perfettamente a proprio agio.  
   
"Dai, dì la verità. Hai fatto un po' lo stronzo." Tony scoppiò a ridere, dopo avergli lasciato una leggera spallata.  
   
"Non è vero." Steve cercò di mostrarsi serio, però poi scoppiò a ridere. "Forse solo un poco, ma se lo meritava, voleva fare troppo il fighetto." Disse, facendo ridere il presentatore.  
   
"Era tutto nella sua testa."  
   
"Quindi quali sono le impressioni finali sul programma? Lo consigliereste agli altri?“Chiese quello.  
   
"Beh, se va a finire come noi, perché no!"  
   
"Io penso che sia molto superficiale, non lo nego, però forse vedersi già nudi toglie l'imbarazzo iniziale che c'è in una relazione." Commentò Steve.  
   
"Bene ragazzi, vi auguro il meglio, grazie mille per aver partecipato."  
   
Non appena le luci si spensero, Tony gli rubò un bacio sulla guancia. "Fighetto." Gli fece il verso.  
   
"Dai che volevi sembrare l'uomo che non deve chiedere mai." Ribatté Steve, baciandolo a stampo sulle labbra ed alzandosi subito dopo dal divano.  
   
"Ma non è vero!" Si alzò anche Tony, mollandogli un pugnetto sul braccio.  
   
"Certo che è vero, e lo sai." Steve gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e seguí una ragazza dello staff, trascinandoselo dietro, per firmare le ultime cose prima di andarsene.  
   
"A me sembravi tu quello che non deve chiedere mai." Gli disse facendogli la linguaccia e stringendosi a lui.  
   
Steve firmò quello che doveva firmare e gli lasciò un bacio sulla testa. "Io sono adorabile."  
   
"Sì, quando dormi." Rise Tony, firmando la sua parte.  
   
Uscirono dagli studi insieme, un'autista li avrebbe accompagnati dove volevano, e quelli del programma gli avevano regalato un buono per una cena, potevano scegliere loro tra i ristoranti convenzionati.  
   
Steve era felice di come erano andate le cose e non avrebbe mai più smesso di ringraziare Bucky e Sam per averlo convinto a partecipare. Con Tony si prospettavano giorni interessanti.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota a margine: per chi non ne fosse a conoscenza, Naked Attraction è un programma tv che esiste davvero. È trasmessa su All 4, un canale della tv britannica.   
> Funziona come è stato descritto nella OS, e la prima volta che mi è capitato in TV io e le mie coinquiline abbiamo riso per ore. -


End file.
